Pains of Family
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Tony finds out that he is the father of two teenage girls, he thought that he would be able to handle it. But when Tony finds out that one of his daughters is in a deal with the God of Mischief, someone Tony and the rest of the Avengers never wished to see again. Tony finds it hard to fight against her, while she and Loki plan to take over the world.
1. Temper

**Chapter 1**

**Zoe**

'**Ok you need to chill out,' Sasha said from the corner. I glare at her. **

'**Would you chill out if you just got kicked out of training for two weeks and give detention because you got into a fight, that you didn't even start,' I snapped. Sasha shrugged.**

'**It wasn't even my fault, she started it,' I said. Sasha went to the kitchen and got me an ice pack. **

'**You're going to have a black eye, but that's it. Plus you didn't go easy on her. Broke her nose and probable broke her wrist,' Sasha said. **

'**Calm down, your hands are on fire,' Sasha pointed out. I look down at my hand. Oh shit. I shake them and the fire goes away. **

'**ARH! It's just… that… ARH!' I squeaked and my hands set on fire again. 'Oh My god…' I shake them again and they go out once more. I sigh. **

'**You need to control your powers' Sasha tells me. **

'**Yeah well you need to get out of my apartment,' I snapped. **

'**I live here too,' Sasha gets up and walks to the door. 'But fine, if you want me out then. I'll go.'**

'**Wait… I didn't mean it,' I tell her. Sasha stops and turns around.**

'**That's what I thought,' she says.**

'**Anyway, I only need to control my fire power, the mind reading and moving object shit I can control,' I say, as I walk over to the sofa. Our apartment was in the university that me and my sister go to. It's kind of a university for gifted and talented. People who had been picked to get train in assassin stuff and for people with very high IQ. Yeah, me and my sister have a high IQ, yeah I know, you wouldn't believe it when you look at us.**

**The door opens.**

'**Hey twins you coming to training,' Jason pops his head around the door. 'Hands' He says looking at my hands. I storm to the bathroom and I turn the tap on before I get into the bathroom. I put my hands under the water. That will stop it for five minutes. I walk back out. **

'**Tap,' Sasha says. I click my fingers and the tap turns off. Jason looks at us. **

'**Ok I guess you twins aren't coming then' Jason says.**

'**Stop calling us that, and I can't go. You saw the fight,' I say going to sit back on the living room sofa as Sasha goes and sits on the kitchen counter. Our apartment, when you walk in has the living room on the left and the kitchen on the right all open space. There's another three doors, one's the bathroom, the other two are mine and Sasha bedrooms. **

'**Well, you are twins,' Jason says, coming into the room and shutting the door. **

'**We don't look like each other. Well ok we are twins, but I have red hair and Zoe here has dark brown. Ok we have the same eye colour, brown. Same height, kind of. Same face… nearly, I look more like mum and Zoe more like dad' I roll me eyes at that one. Sasha continues 'And yeah we have the same mum and dad but no we have different personality and everything,' Sasha says as she jumps off of the counter and grabs some chocolate. **

'**Yeah and you have a unhealthy obsession with chocolate,' I say as she eats the chocolate. Jason shrugs. **

'**Fine… whatever. So you coming to training or are you going to do some mad experiment or something,' Jason said. **

'**Go,' I point to the door.**

'**Fine, gunna give me a kiss,' he says walking towards me. I sighed and kiss him.**

'**Now go before I kick you out,' I say and Jason walks out. **

'**Kisses all around,' Sasha says running over to me and kissing me on the check and forehead. I push her away. **

'**Get off me,' Sasha sits down next to me. **

'**Soooo… you missing mum?' Sasha asks. **

'**No,' **

'**You missing dad,' she asked.**

'**We don't even know him,'**

'**Sure we do,' Sasha says hitting me playfully.**

'**What yeah… only off the TV and that's it,' I say getting up. **

'**Fine… tackle!' Sasha shouts and the next thing I know is that am on the floor with Sasha on top of me. I roll over and pin her to the ground. She smiles and chucks me off her. We both get up and run at each other. We fall to the fall and I grab hold of Sasha hands, rolling her onto her stomach and then I grab her legs.**

'**Ok… ok I give up,' Sasha says.**

'**Yeah you should do, you know you will never win me,' I saw getting up. I freeze and spin to the door. There's a man stood in the doorway and I don't know her. Sasha gets up and stares at the man. Little sparks fly from my fingers. **

'**Who are you?' Sasha asks. **

'**Agent Barton of SHEILD. Nice to see you too fighting,' The man says. I ran forward and grab hold of his shirt and pull him to the floor. I pin his hands to the ground and I lean over him. **

'**And Agent Barton, what do you want,' I asked. I hated SHEILD, I mean I think their good, fighting against the bad guys and stuff, but I hate it because he works there. **

'**You two look really like you father,' Agent Barton says and then yelps in pain. **

'**Oww, does that hurt,' I say, as a little flame appears from my hands. **

'**You're a highly trained assassin…. Good eyesight… good aim with a….with a gun… no wait…. I got this a bow and arrow,' I say looking him dead in the eyes. Confusion covers his face.**

'**Zoe… stop doing you wired mind thing, you don't see me showing off my powers ever single minute, Sasha saying pulling me off Agent Barton. Oh yeah, Sasha has powers too, she can control people's minds so that yeah change their minds, she can also control the weather and use the suns energy while in battle. I let the flames die down and then look back at Barton, who has got up and rubbing his wrist. **

'**Yeah it did hurt…. How did you do that,' He asked, while rubbing wrist. I shrugged.**

'**One of my many gifts,' I said staring him down. **

'**Erm...Ok… Anyway I'm here on duty for SHEILD,' he said. **

'**And what is this duty?' Sasha asks. **

'**To get you two to come and work for them,' Barton says pointing at us two. **

'**We don't want to work for SHEILD,' I said crossing my arms. Barton sighs.**

'**Come on, why?' he asks. **

'**Why? Why? Because I don't want to work some place where he works too,' I says and Sasha nods.**

'**Stark isn't that bad,' Barton said.**

'**Oh yeah and living in foster care isn't that bad too,' I say sarcastically. **

'**Just come to the base and check it out,' Barton says. Sasha looks at me.**

_**Come on Zoe let's just check it out.**_

_**No Sasha, why do you want to work with him. He left us and yeah the news might say he has changed but he left us and Mum turn into an alcoholic and we had to look after ourselves. **_

_**Please Zoe, come on. **_**I sigh.**

_**Ok, maybe we can go check it out. **_** I tell her through our minds. Jason knows we can do this, he says it the twin connected. **

**Sasha smiles and then turns back to Agent Barton. **

'**Sure we'll come,' Sasha said. **

'**Good pack your stuff, you have an hour,' Agent Barton said as he walks to the door. I walk in front of him and stop him from leaving.**

'**We have an hour to pack all our stuff for you to take us the SHEILD base and give us a job. Where would we live?' I asked. Agent Barton raise's an eyebrow. **

'**Well… you would live, hopefully if Tony agrees, you would both live in the Stark Tower,' Agent Baron says quickly. I shake my hand. **

'**No way,' I said and Sasha sighed.**

'**Oh come on Zoe, I really want to work for SHEILD, it will be so cool,' Sasha said, 'Please,' she said and smiles.**

'**No don't do that to me,' I said. Sasha smiles again. Fire sparks from my hands. I tried to push her out. **

'**Ok… fine I'll do it,' I said and Agent Barton nods. **

'**Be ready in one hour,' he said and walks out of the room. I looked over to Sasha. **

'**I'm gunna kill you soon,' I said, pointing at her and then walked over to my bedroom to pack. **

'**You wouldn't dare,' she said and walked into her own room. **


	2. New Meetings

**Chapter 2 New Meetings**

**I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my bag. I packed it in ten minutes. I seriously need some more stuff. I have nothing. Sasha was still in her bedroom when I came out of mine. I went and sat on the sofa and phoned Jason.**

'**Seriously babe… I'm in the middle of training and Mr AngryPants is getting pissed at me because of you phoning me,' Jason said down the phone. **

'**Oh I'm terribly sorry, tell Mr AngryPants that his pants are gunna be on fire in three… two… one,' I said and Mr AngryPants, or properly called Mr Pine screamed and Jason laughed hard down the phone. I smiled. I loved having powers like this. **

**Sasha walked out of her room and sits down next to me on the sofa. **

'**You really don't like dad do you,' she said, while pulling out a chocolate bar from her pocket. **

'**That's gunna be melted,' I told her. She rolled her eyes. She opens it and it's not melted. **

'**Told you…' She began to talk and I hold my hand near it and the chocolate bar melts, '…so.' She looked at me. 'Thanks.' **

'**Yeah I know,' I said. I said bye to Jason and hung up the phone. I looked over to Sasha who had chocolate over her face. **

'**Seriously, chocolate,' I said pointing to her face.**

**Ten minutes later Agent Barton knocked on the door and we followed him out with our bags and into the black car that was packed out of the Uni. We walked out through the doors and walked into the university car park. I saw my car. Stood there next to Sasha's. My car was beautiful. It was gorgeous. It was an Audi R8, white. I loved it. We got the cars from some dealer, well the dealer was our uncle, who said he felt guilty for leaving us to go to foster car and gave us cars. I took I but didn't talk to him after that. I sighed. Sasha grabbed my hand.**

'**It's going to be fine. Your car can survive without you for a while ' she said. I nodded. **

**I stared out of the window. I really didn't want to go to the SHEILD base but Sasha had made me. I just stared out of the window as houses passed by. I hated leaving the university. I loved that place it was like my home. Me and Sasha where born in LA and mum had raised us until the age of 5. Our mum went into depression and became an alcoholic. She ended her own life. Our dad well… he had knocked our mum up and left her. So, I really blame him for what happen to our mum. I knew she wasn't ready for kids, even though she would tell us she was. I can't remember that much of our mum. Me and Sasha were sent into foster and we got split up until the age of 12 when Sasha discovered her changing people's mind power and we got an apartment to ourselves. We looked after each other. Were aged 16 now and were at University. I know it's kind of wired But the university said that we were prefect to study there. **

**Trees passed by the window. Where the hell where they going, I asked myself. I knew I was going to hate being at SHEILD straight away. Sasha had never blamed our dad for what happen or blamed our mum for what happened too.**

**I on the other hand blame it on our dad. That was why I didn't want to go to SHEILD base. I stared through the window and sighed. I also didn't wanted to leave the university because of Jason too. Oh seriously why did Sasha have to make me come with her, I thought. This was stupid, I said to myself. Agent Barton said we were going to live in the Stark Tower. I swear that I was going to kill Stark if I saw him. Sasha had always wanted to meet our dad, but knew I didn't. **

'**Hey, you ok Zoe?' Sasha asked. I looked around at her. **

'**Yeah am fine,' I said to her. She nodded, knowing that I wasn't. **

**Another half an hour went passed and the car stopped. We got out. Me and Sasha linked arms. Agent Barton climbed into the jet. We followed. **

'**Were going to the SHEILD helicarrier, that is where you will meet Director Fury,' Agent Barton said and Sasha and me nodded. **

**I sat there in silence and waited for the jet to land on the helicarrier. I stared at the sky. it was blue, no shit, I told myself. That's how boing my mind is when I have nothing to work out or fix. No equations, no cars to work on, no nothing. I was very bored and need to do something. I flicked my hand and the fire came out of it. I shake it and the fire went out. I flicked my left hand and the fire came on and then I did my right hand and the flame flicked on. I clapped my hands together and the fire blasted be. I scared Sasha and also made Agent Barton jump, but only a little. I let my hands die down and the jet landed. We followed Agent Barton out and into the helicarrier. We walked down the corridor and into a room. There was a big table in the middle. I guess it was a meeting room. Agent Barton went and sat down. Sasha followed him and sat down next to him. I lead against the wall and crossed my arms and waited. **

**Ten minutes later and a guy with an eye patch came in. Sasha sat up when he walked in and so did Agent Barton. I on the other hand just stayed where I was. Director Fury looked around and saw me leaning against the wall. I stared at him. **

'**Miss Zoe… Miss Sasha,' Fury said nodding at us. **

'**Hello,' Sasha said and I just rolled my eyes. Yeah she did take after our mum.**

'**Welcome to SHEID. I guess Agent Barton has told you two why you are here,' Fury said and I nodded. Fury continued. 'We brought you here so we could train you up, even though you are already trained. But we also brought you here so you could meet your dad. We found the lost will of your mothers and to the will your mum put your dad as to have full custody of you too.' Fury said. **

**I looked over to Agent Barton.**

'**So you lied to us. Ha, should have guessed and I don't need some person to look after me and my sister. We have been doing pretty fine on our own,' **

**Fury looked up at me. I stared at him. **

**Yes?' I asked him. Fury straightens up.**

'**I want to make sure you're ok with this,' Fury said. **

'**Well… am not, We don't need someone to look after us. We are fine on our own, we live at the Uni, we have an apartment, we have food and water and a place to sleep. We got there by ourselves without help from anyone else,' I said. 'So tell Mr Stark that he can get lost if he thinks he has full custody of us.'**

'**Well… the think is that… Stark doesn't know,' Agent Barton said. I glares at him and then turned my attention to Fury.**

'**What? You haven't told him that maybe he has twin daughters to look after,' I snapped at him. I walked towards the door. Before I could get to the door it opened. Tony Stark stood there looking at me. I stared at him. **

'**Hello,' He waved his hand in front of me. 'You awake… it's rude to stare and it costs 10 bucks in public… Free in public though…' He winked. I blinked and turned around. **

'**What the fuck?!' I snapped. 'Are you seriously kidding me,' I said to Fury. I looked back at Stark. I glared at him and walked passed him, pretending to vomit as I did.**


	3. Anger problems

**Chapter 3 Anger problems**

**Sasha**

'**That was rude,' Stark said and went to sit in his chair. I stared at him. He was my father. Oh. My. God. Fury looked at me and then at my dad. Wow that sounds wired. **

'**Stark I want you to meet, Miss Sasha White,' Fury said. Stark looked over at me. **

'**Why hey,' he said to me. I smiled at him. Fury continued.**

'**The girl that just stormed out, that was Miss Zoe White,' Fury said. Tony nodded.**

'**Temper on her,' he commented. **

'**Yeah I know,' I said to him. He smiled at me. 'Just watch her, cos she does have a bad temper. Plus when she gets angry her hand set on fire.' I told him. He lifted his eyebrow.**

'**Her hands set on fire?' He repeated. I nodded.**

'**It one of her powers,' Fury said. Tony's eye widened a little.**

'**One?' Tony said. I nodded.**

'**Yeah she can read minds, make fire and move objects and stuff,' I told him. **

'**Can you do anything?' He asked. I smiled and laughed.**

'**Yes, I can control minds, control the weather and use the suns energy in battle,' I told him. He nodded.**

'**Well that's cool,' He said. Fury looked at Tony. 'So why am I here?' Tony asked.**

'**Well… you're here because I wanted you to meet them both. But since as one has stormed off, you can meet Sasha…'**

'**That was my sister by the way,' I pointed out. **

'**They are twins. There mum died and there was no will. It got lost. SHEILD has found it and one of their mums requested was that their father have custody over them.' I knew that Tony knew that he was the dad before Fury even said it. His eyes widened and he was stiff in his chair. **

'**There yours Stark,' Fury said. Tony froze. He didn't say anything, he just sat. **

'**Oh and here is the blood test to prove it,' Fury said and chucked a file down the table towards Tony. It stopped in front of him. He opened it slowly and read the file. He saw it. He saw that Fury was telling the truth. He was right. He was the father of two twin teenage girls. One that had a bad temper and the other who could control his mind. Which he didn't really like. **

**I stared at him. His eyes didn't move from the paper in the file. He looked up eventually and I smiled at him. **

**Zoe**

**I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I walked down the corridor. They had planned this perfectly, having the meeting on the helicarrier so I or Sasha couldn't get out from. This was ridiculous. I turned the corner, tears filling my eyes. There were Agents walking down the corridor and staring at me as I walked passed them. **

**I tried to open the door next to me, I hated the stares as I walked pasted. The door was locked. Will see about that. I pressed the buttons on the lock and typed in 192788 and the door opened. I smiled to myself. Not very good at keeping hackers out of the systems, I thought. I opened the door and walked inside. No-one was in. It was a lab. Equipment around the lab. Papers scattered across the desks. There was a big glass window as a wall that looked over people down next to computers working. I went and sat at the desk and put my arms on the table and put my head on it. My hands felt warm, but I told myself on the flame up. I lifted my hand and looked at the papers on the desk. There was equations written on them. I looked at one of the sheets and there was an un-finished equation. I looked at it. This was easy. There were working outs written around the paper, all wrong. I sighed at the attempt of the working outs. I put the paper back on the desk. **

**Why did I have to be here? Why couldn't I just be back at the Uni going to detention or something? I bet Miss Clark would love to see me again in detention, seen as am always in it. **

'**Ha,' I said out loud **

**Bet Sasha is loving meeting Tony. But I bet he's freaking out, finding out he has twin daughters. I slammed my head against the desk and my hands curl up into fists. I closed my eyes. I don't need anyone to look after me and my sister, we are fine on our own. **

'**Erm…excuse me,' I heard someone say…Dr Banner apparently. Mind reading got to love it right. I lifted my head up from the desk and looked at him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. **

'**Your hands,' he told me and pointed to them. I looked down, oh shit. I shook them and the fire died down. **

'**Soz,' I said, looking at my hands. I sighed and looked back up at Banner. **

'**Why are you in here? I thought I locked the door,' He said and looked at the door and then back at me. **

'**You did lock the door, I hacked into it,' I said. **

'**You hacked into SHEILD, just to unlock at door,' he said. I nodded.**

'**Yep pretty much,' I said. I looked down at the desk. I picked up and piece of paper and looked at it. **

'**This is your lab, right?' I said, knowing it was. **

'**Yes,' He said and walked forward. I dropped the piece of paper. I looked up. **

'**I'm Zoe. Zoe White by the way,' I said and span around in the chair. He smiled.**

'**Bruce Banner,' He said and held his hand up. I shook it.**

'**Yeah I know,' I said. **

_**Yeah you know me as the other guy that saved New York**_**, He said in his mind. **

'**No I don't. Thought you were Dr Bruce Banner or don't you like that. I'm a kind of big fan of your work,' I said. He looked surprise…**

'**Really, fan of my work. Your like 15,' he said. I shrugged.**

'**I'm kind of a genius. So is my sister,' who is right now meeting our dad, who is Tony Stark. I added in my mind. Bruce looked at me. **

'**Is that why you're here, because your some sort of genius who can set fire to their hands,' he said and pointed to my hands again.**

'**For fu- Arh sake,' I shouted and shook my hands but they didn't go out. I walked to the sink. I turned the tap on with my mind and put my hands under the water. **

'**Sorry angry problems and shit,' I mumbled to the wall as I kept my hands under the cold water. Bruce chuckled behind me. **

'**Don't need to explain to me about angry problems,' he said. I smiled to the wall. I turned the tap off and turned around. I smiled at him.**

'**Really, I didn't know you had angry problems,' I said with a smile on my face. He smiled and looked at the floor. I sighed and looked at my watch. It had been a one hour since I got here and it felt like I had been here for like ten hours not one. **

'**So why are you here?' Bruce asked me. I looked up. He was very curious to why I was here in his lab and on the helicarrier. Was I a spy? I laughed.**

'**Me a spy, oh come on,' I said to him. He looked at me confused. **

'**I can read minds,' I said. He shuffled were he stood. **

'**Don't worry, I don't use it against people or anything like tell their secrets to everyone, no am not that mean,' I said. 'Oh yeah I can also more objects watch,' I looked over at the pieces of paper scattered all across the desk. I flick my hand and the papers fly up and spin around Bruce and then land in piles back onto the desk. I smiled.**

'**Very nice, I needed to clean up my desk,' Bruce said but before I could answer the door slammed open.**

'**Bruce I need your help!'**


	4. Dealing with shock

**Chapter 4 Dealing with Shock**

**Tony**

'**There yours Stark,' Fury said. I froze and didn't say anything, I just sat. **

'**Oh and here is the blood test to prove it,' Fury said and chucked a file down the table towards me. It stopped in front of me. I opened up the file very slowly. There it was in black and white, prove that Fury was telling the truth. The twins where mine. What no this can't happen. I mean I know I have the fair amount of women when I was like that. But I'm not. I'm with Pepper, turned a new leave and is this how the university repays me. Oh no, what is Pepper going to say. I have to tell her. oh god. **

**I blinked at the piece of paper. It couldn't be true I won't believe it. I looked up at…Sasha was it. I looked up at the girl and she was staring at me. Some sort of hope in her eyes. She had the same coloured eyes as me. But that was it, nothing else that would say she is my kid… **

**I looked back down at the paper and then up Fury. Then towards Clint and then at Sasha. My eyes flew back down the paper. It's can't be true. I looked back up. I got up from my seat and stood there. I didn't know what to do. I picked up the file and pulled the paper out of the file and folded it up. I put it in my pocket.**

'**Erm… I'm sorry but I can't be your father,' I said and walked towards the door.**

'**Tony…' I heard Clint say behind me. I didn't listen. I just kept walking. I shut the door behind me and pressed my back against the door. I shut my eyes tightly. **

**I mean how couldn't I see this coming. With all the women I have slept with how did I not realise that one, just one of them would get pregnant. Knowing them they would keep the baby and then say it was mine just so they can get money and stuff. One kid I probable get my head around. That Sasha kid I could probable be ok, but that other one. What's her name? Zoe… Zoe I don't know about her. She looked like me. I had only saw her for about twenty seconds but still, that's all I needed to be curious about her. She looked like a hand full. **

**TWO KIDS! How the… what the hell am I supposed to do? I started to walk away from the door and headed down the corridor. I turned the corner and pressed the code into the lock. It clicked open and I stormed inside.**

'**Bruce I need your help!' I shouted as I walked in. I froze as I saw who else was in the room. Zoe was stood next to the sink. Her hands balled up into fists and Bruce was stood next to his desk. **

'**What's up Tony?' Bruce asked me. I blinked and looked away from Zoe and looked at Bruce. I opened my mouth but nothing come out. Bruce raised an eyebrow. **

'**Erm… Tony are you ok?' Bruce asked me. I looked at him and didn't say anything. Bruce walked over to me, looking concerned. He stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. **

'**Tony, is everything ok? What's happen?' Bruce asked looking into my eyes. I looked over at Zoe, who stood there, her hands giving off little sparks. Bruce followed and looked to where I was looking. His eyes landed on Zoe. He looked at her confused and then looked back at me. **

'**What?' Bruce asked, I shook my head, closing my eyes. I opened then again and Zoe was glaring at me. **

'**What, cat got your tongue,' Zoe said. I stared at her.**

'**N-n-no,' I replied. Zoe laughed.**

'**Oh really, Tony Stark, the famous Tony Stark, Iron Man… is speechless… Tony Stark is seriously speechless,' She said. I looked at her.**

'**Zoe right?' I asked. She rolled her eyes.**

'**Yes and don't start playing nice Stark,' she said. **

'**Fine then, Zoe will you piss off, so I can talk to my close friend here,' I said to her, she glared at me. **

'**Oh so the first time you see me, you hit on me and then the second time you see me, you tell me to piss off. He was right, you are an asshole,' she said, she walked towards us, her hands on fire. She smiled when she passed and patted me on the back. I winced away as the fire burnt a hole in my shirt. **

'**Wait who said I was an asshole?' I asked. She smiled.**

'**Oh someone I know, you'll find out eventually who he is,' she smiled and slammed the door on her way out. Bruce patted his hand over the little fire on my back. He then looked at me. **

'**Ok… tell me… what did you do now?' Bruce said and walked behind his desk and sat down on his chair. **

'**I didn't do anything,' I said. I sighed and sat down at the chair opposite Bruce. **

'**Oh really and how do I not believe that,' Bruce said. I closed my eyes.**

'**You see, that kid, well she and some other kid that is sat in the meeting room with Fury are twins. Their mother died ages ago and they were in foster care for most of their lives. They lost the mother's will. Well now, they have found it and the mother have put that their father will have full custody off them when she dies. So now Fury is saying the father has to have full custody over them… And well the father… is me,' I said and opened my eyes to see Bruce. He was shocked. He didn't say anything. He leaned forward and finally said something after what let like hours. **

'**Tony… are you ok?' he asked, the question kind of shocked me. **

'**What?' **

'**I mean Tony… are you ok? Are you ok… I mean with all of this. Does Fury have proof that you are their father,' he said. **

**I pulled out the piece of paper that I had put in my pocket. I unfolded it and past it to Bruce, who read it and then looked up at me. **

'**Tony…' Bruce said. I shook my head. **

'**I don't know what to do. Why would Fury bring them here? I can't look after them; I can't have full custody over them. This is stupid. What do they want money, cars, houses, I can give them that. But no I'm not going to have to look after some stupid kids that I don't even know,' I said and leaned back in my chair. I put my hands over my face and sighed. **

'**No offense, but didn't you see this coming,' **

'**Oh get lost Spangles,' I said and turned around. Steve Rogers was stood in the doorway. He shrugged.**

'**Just saying, but you would have, with your past, you would have thought that you would know that someone would have got pregnant. Did you just think that none of them would have gotten pregnant,' Steve said, I rolled my eyes at him. **

'**Whatever, just shut up,' I told him. **

'**Anyway, that one seems nice, walked straight into me,' Steve said walking forward. I sighed.**

'**Yeah totally does,' I said.**

'**You're going to have to talk to them you know,' Bruce said. I nodded.**

'**Yeah I know it's just that well… I don't want to and what the hell is Pepper going to say about this,' I said, I got up.**

'**I'm going to find Fury,' I said and walked out of the door. I walked down the corridor and opened the meeting room door. Fury was sat there with Clint. Sasha was gone. I went and sat down in my seat. Fury looked at me.**

'**Stark, you're going to have to take full custody of them kids,' Fury said. I didn't say anything. **

'**They lived in an apartment in the University they went to,' Clint said.**

'**They went to University and their only 16 years old. They are not legal adults yet so they need a guardian, and that guardian is you,' Fury said pointing at me. I closed my eyes. **

'**Look Stark, I can't go against their mothers will,' Fury said. **

'**Fine,' I said getting up. 'They can live with me and the Avengers in the Stark Tower,' I said putting my hands on the table. **

'**Great, all we need to do now is fine the two,' Clint said getting up. **

'**Come one Stark, it'll be fun,' he said and pulled me towards the door. **


	5. Un-excepted

**Chapter 5 Un-excepted**

**Sasha walked down the corridor. She turned right and ran into Zoe. **

'**Oh there you are. Are you ok?' She asked Zoe. **

'**Yeah am fine,' Zoe said shaking her hands and the fire went out.**

'**No you're not,' she said.**

'**Yeah you're right,' Zoe said and looked into Sasha eyes.**

'**You bitch, stop changing my mind,' Zoe said. Sasha smiled, and tapped Zoe on the arm. **

'**Anyway… where have you been?' she asked. **

'**Just walked around and bumped into Dr Banner and then Stark came and I stormed out,' she told Sasha. **

'**What? What did dad say?' she asked her. Zoe glared at her. **

'**He is not our dad, and he told me to piss off so he could talk to Dr Banner. Why?' **

'**Why? Because he ran out of the meeting room saying he can't me our dad, even though the blood test prove he is and the will says he has to look after us.' **

'**Good, he doesn't want to be our dad that's fine with me,' Zoe said and turned around and walked away. **

'**But…' Sasha began and Zoe turned back around towards her.**

'**What? What you trying to say. I have a nice butt or something?' Zoe said. **

'**He… well he said he will look after us. Agent Barton and him our looking for you,' Sasha told her. **

'**Well I'm here, and I'm not going to live at the Stark Tower,' Zoe said. **

'**You have to, it what mum wanted,' Zoe didn't say anything. Sasha just stared at her. They stood there for ages, until they heard footsteps coming towards them. They both turned to see Agent Barton walking towards them. Tony Stark closely behind him. **

'**There you are, come on we're heading back to the tower,' Agent Barton said. Tony stared at the floor. Zoe crossed her arms. **

'**I know you don't want us to come… You don't want anything to do with us, I know… oh yeah Pepper is going to be a little bit shocked, I bet you… I'm I freaking you out?' Zoe asked staring at Tony. Tony looked up and then back don at the floor. Zoe smiled. **

'**This is going to be fun,' Zoe said and looked over at Sasha. Sasha nodded. **

'**Let's go then,' Sasha said and looked over at Agent Barton. 'Agent Barton lead the way.' **

'**Please, call me Clint or Hawkeye, which ever,' Clint said and then turned around and walked back down the corridor. Sasha and I linked arms and walked passed Stark. **

**We climbed into the jet and it set off. Our bags were already in the jet, they probable knew that either way they we're going to get us to the Tower. It took ten minutes before the jet landed on top of the Stark Tower. **

**Zoe**

**Stark had showed us to our rooms and told us that Jarvis would help us if we needed anything. Stark then left without another word. Clint left us alone so that we could unpack. Sasha had the room opposite me and when gone to unpack and get some rest. I walked into my room and sighed. I shut the door and threw my bag onto the bed. I looked around. I let out a low whistle, it was big. **

'**Well it would be big, idiot,' I said to myself as I walked to the massive window opposite the door. The room was nearly pitch black. I stumbled towards the bed. I laid down, not bothering to get under covers and fell asleep within a second. **

'**Wake up, I need to talk to,' a voice said. **

'**I said wake up,' My eyes flew open and I grabbed the figure leaning over me. I pulled them down on the bed and got on top of them, pinning their arms to the bed. I blinked. **

'**Erm… Jarvis…lights,' the lights flicked on and I blinked.**

'**Oh shit,' I said and rolled of him and sat up. **

'**Sorry I didn't mean to tackle you, you just frighten me,' I said. He glared at me and then sat up. **

'**You should be sorry, little mortal,' **

'**Hey, I am not small Loki,' I said. Loki smirked and stood up. I ran a hand through my hair. **

'**Does he know,' Loki asked. **

'**What? That me and Sasha are his daughters or that I'm planning to take over the world with the insane guy that nearly killed him?' I teased. He glared at me and a growl gave from him. **

'**Yes he knows me and Sasha are his daughters,' I said not wanting to make him angry. **

'**Good now we can use this against him,' Loki said as he started to pace the room. I rolled my eyes. **

'**Loki am not going to make friends with him, I hate him,' I told him. **

'**Yes I know,' Loki snapped. 'You won't stop letting me.' I laid back down and sighed. I closed my eyes. **

'**I'm tired Loki. Please just leave me alone,' I whispered, knowing that he had heard me. Loki stopped pacing and glared at me. **

'**What? I'm not immortal like you,' I told him. There was a knock at the door. Loki looked at the door and then at me. The colour green engulfed him. He was gone. There was another knock at the door.**

'**I'm coming… god, can't a girl get some sleep,' I said and opened the door. Sasha stared at.**

'**Yeah you can get some sleep but at night time it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon and you missed breakfast and lunch. I started to get worried about you.' Sasha said. I rolled my eyes. **

'**Fine,' I said. **

'**Are you ok? I thought I heard you talking to someone,' Sasha said and looked inside the room. **

'**Oh yeah, just talking to Jarvis, just learning about what's inside the building and how to get around. Don't want to get lost,' I told her. She nodded. **

'**Anyway, come on. I want some lunch, I've been waiting for you,' Sasha said pulling me out of the room. **

'**No… I want to stay in my room…no…get off me… arh!' I said. Sasha was pulling me along the corridor, with me pulling away from her to get back to my room, until she picked me up and put me over her shoulder. **

'**You've got a bit heavy, put on a few pounds,' Sasha said. I kicked my legs.**

'**Let me go you idiot,' I said. She put me down and I went a little dizzy. We were in the kitchen room/living room. I looked around and there was no-one there. I sat down at the table and Sasha rolled an apple towards me. **

'**How are you?' She asked me. I shrugged.**

'**Fine I guess,' I told her. **

'**Ok, Zoe I don't have you magical powers of mind reading and shit, so help me out a little,' She asked me. I sighed. **

'**Ok I don't want to be here. I hate Tony Stark or dad whatever you want to call him. I don't want to be here because I don't need looking after, am not a kid anymore… I miss Jason... plus I miss my car,' I said and put my head on the table. **

'**Both of your cars are here in the garage, SHEILD got two agents to pick them up,' I turned and saw Tony walk into the room.**

'**You mean to tell me, some stupid agent person got behind the wheel of my car,' I shuddered. Sasha rolled her eyes at me. **

'**Come on, it's not that bad… you have your car now,' Sasha told me. I shrugged. **

'**Chill, I'm not going to eat you Stark, I do bite though,' I said to Stark. **

'**Erm… yeah,' he said, I smiled at the table. Mining reading is awesome. **

'**I know you don't want us here… haven't told Pepper yet…oh and she is home now and is coming up the elevator, what to say? What to say? What to say?' I said and turned around to face him as the doors opened and Pepper walked out. She stopped when she saw me and Sasha sitting at the table.**

'**Oh hi…erm… I didn't except visitors, I'm Pepp-'**

'**Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries, Tony Stark's girlfriend…oh…hoping to be the future Mrs Stark,' I smiled at her confusion. **

'**Hi ignore my sister,' Sasha said. She got up and walked towards Miss Potts.**

'**I'm Sasha White and that's my twin sister,' she said holding her hand out and Miss Potts shook it. **

'**Oh yeah like anyone cares…I am Zoe White… daughter of Tony Stark and Sophia White,' I said. Pepper blinked. She stared at me and then looked over to Tony who had back his way into the kitchen and was next to the fridge.**

'**What? Is this true?' she asked Tony. **

'**I was going to tell you,' Tony said walking towards her. **

'**Erm… we'll just leave you alone,' Sasha said and pulled me out of the room. **

'**Oh my god you absolute idiot,' Sasha said when we went around the corner. **

'**What?' **

'**I can't believe you just did that. He was going to tell her, but no you had to but in didn't you,' Sasha said. 'Well done,' She said and walked down the corridor and into her room. I sighed and walked down the corridor to go and explore the building. **


	6. The truth hurts, right?

**Chapter 6 The Truth Hurts, Right?**

Tony

'What? Is this true?' Pepper glared at me.

'I was going to tell you,' I said walking towards her.

'Erm.. we'll just leave you alone,' Sasha said and pulled the smirking Zoe out of the room. That was my smirk. I looked back at Pepper.

'Look let me explain…' I began. Pepper crossed her arms.

'When were you going to tell me about you having daughters,' she said, her voice fairly calm.

'Well to admit I didn't even know I was father until this morning,' I said in defence. Pepper stared at me.

'What do you plan on doing? What do they want?' Pepper asked, still sounding calm but I could see that she was getting angrier.

'Their mother died when they were five, she drank herself to death. The will was lost so, they were put in foster homes, separate from each other. They found the lost will and well… it says that the mother wanted their father to have full custody over them, and me being the father SHELD said they have to live her in the tower with us and the rest of the Avengers. Now please don't get mad, I can't do anything about it, not yet anyway. I promise that is all they want, well I think that's all they want, a place to sleep for a while. I would but I can't go against SHEILD and their mother's will. Please don't get mad,' I said to her. Pepper stared at me. She didn't say anything for a while.

'Pep…' I said. She blinked.

'Fine, they can stay, but not for that long,' she said. 'I don't want them making the tower a mess and if their anything like you… then god help us, three Starks under one roof,' she mumbled to herself, 'Oh and if they are like you I don't want them blowing anything up.'

'What?' I said holding my hands up. 'I didn't mean for it to blow up in your face… don't look at me like that it was an accident and you are fine now.' She smiled.

'Who's the mother? Do you remember her?' she asked.

'Erm… her names… Sophia white or Sofia White something like that, but no I don't remember her,' I told her. 'It was a one-night stand.' I told her. She nodded.

'How long are they going to stay here?' I shrugged.

'Don't know.'

'You are no help are you,' she said. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you Pep…'

'I love you too,'

Zoe

I wondered down the corridor and then down a set of stairs. I seriously have no idea where I am going, I thought to myself.

'God I'm lost,' I said to myself after ten minutes of mindlessly walking around one of the floors. It was too big this Tower.

'Jarvis how many people live here?' I asked, it felt wired talking to someone who wasn't actually there in person.

'Six Miss. Mr Rogers, Dr Banner, Miss Romanoff, Mr Barton, Mr Stark and Miss Pepper,'

'What about that guy with the hammer, Thor?' I asked.

'He sometimes stays here. He is either at Miss Jane's house or at his own home,' Jarvis replied. I nodded. I walked down the corridor and down another set of stairs. I came to a set of glass doors. I press my face against the glass and looked inside.

A lab.

'Oh goody,' I said out loud. 'Note to self: Stop talking out loud.'

I grabbed hold of the handle but it was locked. I sighed and looked around. I saw the lock and pressed some buttons on it. The light went red.

'You are not authorised to enter,' I heard Jarvis say. I rolled my eyes. A lock when stopped me before at the Uni. I pulled out a card from my back pocket and swiped it along to key. The door opened.

'Thank you hacking card,' I said and kissed the card. I walked inside.

'Holy crap,' I spun around. It was like Wonderland. I walked over to the car in the middle of the room. It was half built. In the corner of my eye I saw a red and gold thing. I turned and saw the Iron Man suits. I rolled my eyes.

'Iron Man…' I sighed. I walked over to the suits. I stared at one of them. It was pretty cool but I would never admit it out loud. I saw about to turn around but someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I came face to face with Stark.

'What you doing in my lab. Jarvis I told you not to let anyone in,' he said not looking away from me.

'I'm sorry Sir but she hacked in,' Jarvis replied sounding a little upset. Tony stared at me.

'How did you hack into here,' he asked. I shrugged.

'I'm a genius maybe,' I said and smirked at him. He dropped his glare and took his hand off my shoulder. We stood in silence for a while. Tony finally turned round and walked to his desk.

'The doors there, by the way, if you couldn't see it,' he said not looking up as he went through his papers.

'Making sure I haven't stolen anything?' I asked.

'No,' he replied shortly.

'You can't lie to me, mind reading… Dur,' I told him. He didn't look up.

'Why are you here. You don't want me as a father and well I don't want a daughter, let alone two just given to me and thinking that I'll look after them. So why don't you just leave?' He looked up at me. I shrugged.

'I don't know,' I lied. I knew why I didn't leave. I hated Stark for being my father, knocking my mum up and leaving. Then her drinking herself to death and us getting thrown into foster care. I mean it wasn't all his fault. First, my mum could not have slept with him, or she could her had an abortion. But I guess she was against that, like she always told us,

'Every life is worth saving even if their soul is damage you should always save them,' she smiled at us. Me and Sasha sat next to each other in the living room of our shitty flat that the council had given us. Mum lost her job so that's why we were there. I told myself that I would give a better life for my own kids, if I ever had them. But when we were picked up by some guy and taken away. Me getting put in a foster home and Sasha, lucky her, getting put with some foster parents. I hate my foster house. I really did hate it. I found out I had powers when I was there.

'Hey kid…' I blinked and realised that I was daydreaming. Tony was staring at me. Is she ok? I heard him think. I looked at him. I felt I tear fall down my check. I looked down at the floor and wiped the tear away. I put my mask back on and looked up at Stark.

'Erm… are you ok?' he asked. I nodded.

'Yeah I'm fine,' I said not showing any emotion. He stared at me.

'You just seemed upset then,' he said and put down the papers in his hand.

'I didn't mean to upset you,' he said walking forward.

'You didn't,' I told him. He didn't seem to believe me.

'You sure, cos you're crying,' he said. I turned around and wiped another tear that fell down my face. Don't. You. Dare. I told myself. I walked to the sofa and sat down. Tony just stayed where he was stood. I put my head in my hands.

'You want to talk about it?' he asked. I looked up.

'What? You're going to listen to some kid tell you why she is upset?' I asked, a little shocked. From what I heard in everyone's head was that Tony Stark wasn't someone who would listen, he was the one normal talking. Tony nodded.

'Yeah I'll listen,' he said and he actually meant it. I looked at him and hesitated.

'Ok then,' I said. 'When I was growing up until the age of five, my mum would always drink. And I don't mean just a little glass of wine at dinner. I mean she was an alcoholic. She would get really drunk some nights and bring random guys back our flat. You see mum lost her job so we got kicked out of our proper nice home and into a council flat. I can't really remember that much of my mum, which I'm glad about. I was five when my mum died and I got sent to some foster home and Sasha to a foster family. I guess she was nicer than me when the foster people came, well I don't blame them I did bit one of them. So Sasha was sent to a foster family. They sent me to a horrible foster home. The kids were idiots. I mean seriously I walked on an 11 year old girl drying her hair while in the bath.' I sighed. 'Half the kids there didn't even know 8x8. Some of the kids were dumb, some were mean. The foster carer wasn't any better. Would beat me if I didn't wash the pots properly. The kids would also be so annoying and fight all the time. They also hit me, but I fought back. That's when I realised that I had powers. This one kid kicked me and threw me onto the floor. I got up and punch them in the face, leaving a burnt fist mark on his check. That's when the carer phoned the police. They got involved and then the Foster place. But then a University called the foster place and said they would like me to come study at their Uni. So I said yes, anything to get out of that place. When I got to the Uni, I told them that my sister was a genius as well as me. So they got Sasha to come as well. We both lived there and study until we were 16 and then you and flipping SHIELD came along and fuck up the whole thing,' I sighed and looked up from my hands. Tony was staring at me. His mind was coming up with so many questions.

Oh god, how could I have been so mean to her. She's had such a shitty live. Wow. That must explain the scar on her arm, he thought. I looked at him.

'Anyway… I'm just gunna go,' I said getting up and putting my mask back on. 'Just forget about what I have said ok,' I told him and walked out of the room. Tony blinked and I felt his eyes following me as I walked out of the room. He was concerned about me. Why? He didn't want me and Sasha as daughter, even though Sasha thought he did.


	7. Finding the revenge

**Chapter 7 Finding the Revenge**

Loki had escaped from the prophetic attempt of what the mortals called a prison. Odin had kept Loki on Asgard for a year. The year in the prison on Asgard had been torture. Loki was sure he was going to die from boredom. Every day he would wake up to the same four white walls. He had a sofa bed though, which his mother had made sure he got and that he didn't sleep on the floor. The room was made to cut of Loki's powers, so there was no way that he could escape. Thor came and visited him every so often and so did his mother. But Odin when came. Loki was pleased that he didn't come, he hadn't expected him to come and didn't want him to come. Odin sent him to Earth and he was put in a prison there. SHEILD felt better if they had Loki under their control. Loki didn't really understand why. Their prison was easier to escape than the one in Asgard. When he broke out he had one thing in mind. Find Zoe White. He had read the minds of some of the Agents. Agent Hill, Agent Barton and the man in the eye patch, Fury. He found out that one of the Avengers had two daughters. He could use this to his liking. He also found out that she lived in a University in Chicago. He made his way through the country, in hiding. He finally found the university.

He walked down the hall. It was 3 in the morning so no-one was up. Lucky for them, what would they do when they saw the God that had tried to take over their pathetic earth, faint properly. Loki turn right and found the room she was in. He stared at the door, his hand on the door knob. Green light came out of his hand and the door slowly hung open. He walked into the room and the door shut behind him. He was in the apartment. He smiled to himself. He was so close. He looked around. Three doors. Loki went to the door on his left and walked inside.

A girl was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Her mouth was open slightly. Loki walked over to her.

'Wake up pathetic mortal,' he said. He eyes flew open. Loki covered his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Her hands flew up to his hand and tried to get his hand away from her mouth. It was no good. Loki laughed.

'Don't even try, you won't be able to,' he told her as her try desperately to get his hand away from her mouth. She shook her.

I can't breathe. She said in her mind.

He lowered his hand so she could breathe out of her nose. He stared at her.

'Right, Zoe White yes?' he said leaning over her. She nodded.

'Good… I need your help.' She glared at him. He smiled at the fear and hate in her eyes. She pulled at his hand again and Loki let out another laugh. Her hands set on fire and Loki yelled out in pain. He let go of her mouth and stumbled back a little. Zoe jumped up and ran to the door, but didn't open it to run away. She turned and faced him. Her hands were still on fire. Loki looked down at his hand. The colour blue ran through his right hand. The colour faded and his hand went back to skin colour. There was a burn mark on his hand. He glared up at the girl. He snarled at her. She held her hands up.

'Don't touch me,' she said, wiggling her fingers and the fire flicked. Loki glared at the fire and then at her. 'Now, what do you want?' she asked. She looked at the man in front of her. Taller, very tall in fact. He had beautiful green eyes. But this was the guy, well godd that tired to take over the world right. Do not thing that he is fit, Zoe told herself.

'I need your help,' Loki said. The girl shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and then smirked at him

'And why would you, the insane God that tried to take over Earth and fail, need my help?' she asked. Loki staked forward and pinned her arms to the door. He was inches away from her. She could feel his breathe on her face. She looked at him.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' she said and the fire climbed down her arms. Loki withdrew his hands from her but stayed where he was, inches away from her face.

'You are the daughter of Tony Stark,' he said it as more little a statement than a question.

'Yes,' she growled. 'But what has that got to do with you?' she asked. She looked at him. He grin evilly.

'I need your help,' he said.

'Why couldn't you ask my sister Sasha?' she asked. He smiled again.

'Because she is weak,' he said. She glared at him and he smiled. 'It angers you that I insulted your sister.' She didn't say anything, just glared at him. He tilted his head back and laughed. She flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice. She then smiled at him as he laughed. He looked back down at her.

'I need you for my plan,' he said.

'And what is this plan of yours then?' she asked him.

'Why would I tell a dirty mortal like you?' he snarled.

'Because if you want me in this plan then I will have to know what is,' she stated. He stared at her for a moment.

'I need you because you are one of the daughters of Tony Stark, the stronger one. With you by my side I can bring down the Avengers one by one, leaving Stark as the last one, helpless as he watches his daughter take over to world with the enemy he never wished to see again. Helpless, unable to fight against his our daughter,' he said. She looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

'Sip it out mortal,' he said impatiently. She smiled.

'What's in it for me?' she said and crosser her arms. The distance between them had expanded as Loki was talking. He growled.

'How about you do it or I kill you sister,' he snarled and his hand grabbed the door handle. She grabbed his hand before he could turn it. She looked at him.

'Fine,' she said. Loki dropped his hand and smiled.

'In your mother's will, it states that she wanted you and your sister to be looked after by your father right?' he asked.

'How did you know, the will got lost and only me and Sasha know what's on it,' she said. He smiled.

'It's with you isn't it?' he said.

'No'

'You liar,' he snarled and grabbed her throat. 'Now tell me where it is or I will kill your sister in front of you and then I will kill you.' She glared at him. He loosen his grip on her throat so she could talk.

'It's in my wardrobe… black bag,' she choked out. Loki walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the black bag. He found the will. He opened the fold paper and read it.

_The birth father, Tony Stark, of Zoe White and Sasha White will have full custody of them if Sophia White passes away before they are 18 years old. _

Loki smiled and looked up.

'You tried to hide it, why?' he questioned. Zoe wonders if she should tell him the truth.

'I hid it because when I found it, I found it before any of the jackass lawyer, I read the will. I didn't want to live with that idiot. Even though I was five I still understood who he was. I am a genius, I understood that if I went to live with him he will not want us there, so what was the point in letting the lawyers find it and send us off to some place with a guy that we didn't know or like.' She said simple. Oki tilted his head a light and smiled.

'So you hate Stark.'

'Yes I do,' she told him. He grinned even wider.

'Well that helps me with my plan. Do you want to see him suffer?' he asked and closed the distance between them. She thought it over for a while. Loki waited patiently. She opened her mouth.

'Well, I think so… yes. He did this to me, he made me have a crap life so yes,' she said. Loki nodded.

'Ok… you will hear from me soon,' he said and green light engulfed him. He was gone. Zoe stared at the spot where he was just moments ago. She sighed in relief and slid down the door. She stared at the wall opposite her. She smiled.

'Oh this is going to be fun.'

Loki landed outside of the lawyers office. It was still dark. Loki walked inside and into the reception. He walked to the nearest lawyers office and stepped inside. He placed the will on the table. Finally he found the revenge he was looking for.

_~NEXT DAY~_

'Susan! Susan!'

The receptionist popped her head around Mr Seniors door.

'Yes?'

'Have you been in my office,' the lawyer asked. She shook her head.

'No I haven't, why?' she asked.

'The will of Sophia White has turned up,' he said picking up the will and reading it. He looked up.

'Contact SHEILD, and tell them that the will of Zoe and Sasha White's mother has tuned up and Tony Stark should have full custody of the two twin teenager girls, and congratulate him on becoming a father.' Mr Senior said. The receptionist nodded and disappeared from the door.


	8. Bonding Time

**Chapter 8 Bonding Time**

Zoe

I decided to keep walking around the tower. Sometimes talking Jarvis because I got lonely. When I finally found my way back up to the floor that my bedroom was on it was 7pm. Sasha was laid on my bed. I walked in and shut the door.

'What's up buttercup,' I said as I walked and sat at the desk and span the chair around the face her. She sat up.

'You're a horrible person you know,' she said.

'A bit harsh but yes I agree,' I said back to her and span around in the chair. She stopped and saw Sasha staring at her.

'You agree?' She questioned me. I shrugged.

'What? I agree, I agree a lot in fact,' I said. She frowned at me. She had no idea what I was talking about. But would you tell your sister that you're in a deal with God of Mischief. No I thought not.

'Come on Tony,' I heard someone talk outside of my room. I looked at Sasha.

'Pepper,' I mouthed, she nodded.

'Why?' Tony asked.

'Because it's rude to just eat and not invite them to eat with us,' Pepper said. I heard Tony huff. Then knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up and walked to the door.

'Take your time,' Sasha said. I looked back at her and smiled.

'I will,' I said back. I slowly opened the door. 'Yes?' I asked leaning on the doorframe. Pepper was smiling at me and Stark was leaned against the wall next to Sasha's door, staring at the floor as if he looked up he would die.

'We were wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us?' Pepper said. I looked at Stark. Then looked behind me at Sasha, who nodded.

'Yep, fine,' I said and Pepper smiled.

'Ok then,' she gestured to us to follow her. 'We have got Chinese-'

'Don't really like Chinese,' I interpreted her, earning a elbow in the ribs from Sasha. 'What? I seriously don't like Chinese,' I told her. Tony smiled.

'Don't worry we have Italian as well because Tony is very picky,' Pepper said. 'Is Italian ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, I love Italian,' I said as we walked into the kitchen.

The Avengers were all grabbing their food. They sat around the table. Pepper walked over and sat next to Natasha and Tony sat at the head of the table.

'No surprise,' I mumbled to myself. I bet Tony always sat at the head of the table. Sasha looked at me.

'What is no surprise?' she asked. I shook my head. We went and sat down at the table. Sadly Sasha had sat at the end of the table opposite Clint, so I had to sit next to the that wore tights… Rogers, something like that. He smiled as I sat down and I nodded at him. Pepper passed me two slices of pizza.

'Thanks,' I said. I ate my slices of pizza in silence. I wasn't I big fan of cheese, but I still liked it on pizza though. While I was eating I could feel Starks eyes on me. He glanced every so often over to me and it was off-putting. Conversations were happening around me. Sasha was talking to Clint. Steve (that was his name, Steve remember that Zoe) was in a conversation with Natasha, Pepper and the big guy with the hammer, Thor. Dr Banner was talking to Tony about some project he was doing, I wanted to be in that conversation than be sat here listening to Sasha and Clint talk about that film called the Notebook, I have never seen it. I sighed and ate my pizza in silence. Steve laughed loudly next to me. I shuffled away from him and grabbed another slice of pizza. Steve looked over to me. I looked at him, his bright blue eyes looking into mine. I had to admit the fangirls at the Uni were right he was handsome.

'Hi,' I said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

'Hello, I feel like we haven't been introduced properly, I'm Steve Rogers,' he said to me and held out a hand. I shook it.

'I'm Zoe White Stark,' I said.

Oh I forgot to mention. Our mum had told us that we both had a double barrel name. Yep Zoe White Stark, sounds awfully wired that's why I never said Stark plus I didn't want anyone knowing who mine and Sasha dad was. But when telling Steve my name it just slipped out.

'But I preferred if you call me Zoe White,' I added. 'Putting Stark on the end sounds awful… Zoe White Stark…' I pulled a face, 'Just no.' He laughed at my expression and I smiled. I like making laugh, it was pretty much my thing. Iin Uni I would be the class clown, I mean I don't wear the crazy wig or the big shoes or the crazy make-up. But everyone turns to me to make them laugh. Most times I get detention but I really didn't care I got detention. I drew myself back to real life. Steve was chuckling a little. I smiled and turned back to my pizza, hinting that the conversation was over. He turned back to the conversation he was having before.

I got really bored when I finished my pizza. I finally got up and put my plate in the sink and get another drink. I sat down at the island in the kitchen. Stark looked over at me. Stop looking at me, I told him with my mind, but well dur he didn't hear he doesn't have mind reading skills, idiot, I told myself. I looked away and around the room.

Suddenly, I started to feel myself go light headed. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

'_Finally,' I heard Loki say. I opened my eyes and was stood in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. _

'_Why the fuck is it so dark?' I said holding up my hands and trying to find a wall or something to hold on. 'Loki what do you want, I'm sat in the kitchen right now and the Avengers are there eating... so… Kind of wrong time and wrong place.' I could tell that Loki rolled him eyes. _

'_Stop complaining. We need to talk,' Loki voice traveled through the darkness. I walked forward and stumbled and fell. The back of my head started to hurt, how the hell I fell forward, what the fuck? I asked myself and held the back of my head. _

'That's not fair, turn the lights back on i want to see your beautiful face,' i said with a smile in my face. I couls tell that Loki was smiling a little. After a bit the lights didn't come back on.

'Fi_ne, what do we need to talk about?' I said giving up on trying to find a wall and just sat crossed legged on the floor. I couldn't read Loki's mind, I had once and it was too messed up. He blocked me from ever doing it again. I waited for him to reply._

'_The plan will go ahead in three weeks. You have three weeks to make Stark and the rest of the Avengers like you, then we can break them apart. Make the Avengers suffer for what they did. I have spent one and a half years stuck in prison and it was torture. Now they will pay,' Loki said. I looked down. I could just make out my hands. I blinked trying to see better. I heard footsteps and felt Loki breath on her face._

'_You haven't changed your mind have you, because if you have…' Loki trailed off not having to tell me what he would do if I had changed my mind. I shook my head._

'_No… I have told you I hate him. I will not make friends with. I will not call him dad,' I said snarling at the word dad. _

'_You will,' Loki said his voice threatening. I looked at him. I could just make out his face. I could see his green eyes staring at me. The eyes were so pretty, i shook my head. Fuck stop thinking stuff like that, i told myself. Loki chuckled._

_'You think i'm...what was it...fit,' he said. i blushed, i was now thanking him for not turning the lights on, my cheeks were red. _

_'Er...no,' i said._

_'I'm the god of lies...you can not lie to me,' Loki said. My cheeks turn even more red. His fingers touched my cheek. __I closed my eyes, trying so hard to stop blushing. He lead in towards me and whispered in my ear._

_'Your cheeks are very red,' he whispered. i smiled. Loki then pulled back and looked into my eyes again._

'_Are you going to tell me how you think the two of us are going to do this?' I asked after i got my voice back._

'_I have other people I have brought into this not just you, so don't think yourself special,' Loki snarled. _

'_What? You mean slaves,' I said._

'_Yes, human slaves,' _

'_How are they going to help?'_

'_They have been building weapons, they will help us in the battle,' he told me._

'Zoe…' _I looked around, it was a man's voice, but it wasn't Loki. _

'_Did you hear that?' I asked. Loki didn't say anything he just looked at me. He kissed my cheek and then he was gone. _

'Zoe… Zoe… Are you ok?' _I closed my eyes._

'Zoe… Can you hear me?' My eyes flicked opened. Dr Banner was staring down at me. I closed my eyes as the light blinded me. I opened them again and saw Bruce looking down at me in concerned. I realized that I was lying on the floor.

Sasha

I went to put my dish away and go see if Zoe was ok. i put my dish back and then i heard and thud behind me. span around. Zoe was on the floor. I ran towards her.

'Zoe, can you hear me?' i asked, she had her eyes closed. She had fainted.

'Zoe...' i asked again and then she started to have a fit.

'Oh god...Bruce, dad!' I shouted. They both looked up from the conversation they were having together.

'Zoe fainted and she's having a fit!' i said. Tony jumped up from his chair and so did Bruce. They got down next Zoe. Bruce put his hand on her forehead.

'She has a very high temperature,' Bruce said. 'Help me roll her over to her side.' Tony and Bruce rolled her onto her side. Bruce tilted her head back and lifting her chin. He made sure she was breathing right. He then took her plus.

'Her heartbeat is a little fast, Sasha go got a cloth and wet it with cold water from her high temperature,' Bruce told me. I got up and got a cloth and ran it under the cold water. I passed it back to Bruce how held it to her forehead. I looked at my dad. He was kneeling opposite Bruce and looking down at Zoe, he looked very concerned.

'She'll be fine in a bit,' Bruce said looking up at Tony. He nodded but i could tell he didn't believe him. After a while, Zoe's eyelids started to flutter. I lead it.

'Zoe...' Bruce said. 'Zoe...Zoe...Are you ok?' Bruce asked her. 'Zoe...Can you hear me?' Zoe slowly open her eyes.

Zoe

'Are you ok?' Bruce asked me again.

'Yeah… I'm fine,' I said. I tried to sit up and moaned in pain. Bruce helped me sit up. Sasha was crouched down on the other side, opposite Bruce. Steve, Pepper and Stark were stood around me. I looked at them.

'What happen?' I asked and rubbed my face.

'You fainted and fell of your chair, and then you kind of… had a fit,' Sasha told me. 'Are you sure you're ok Zoe?

'Oh,' I said. I shuffled to try and get up. I stood on shaky legs and grabbed hold of Bruce and Sasha for support. I could feel sweat on my face and I looked awfully ill apparently or well that's what Stark thought.

I should have realized this would happen. Loki had done this before, I was walking down the corridor in Uni and Loki had come into my head and I fainted on the floor. That was a good memory. He had not wanted to tell me any thing about the plans, he said he just wanted to check up on me, she if i was ok.

'I'm fine,' i said letting go of them. I started to walk towards the sofa but my legs couldn't carry me and i felt very dizzy. I fell. Bruce and Tony grabbed me before I it the ground. They helped me toward the sofa and sat me down. I looked up and saw Stark standing close to me. He looked concerned. He was though, I told myself, I heard Stark thoughts louder than anyone else's. I didn't know why, it just happens. I can choose when to read minds and whose mind to read. I looked down.

'You're not hurt are you?' Bruce asked.

'No… I' fine. My head hurts a little but that properly from the fall,' I said. Bruce nodded.

For the rest of the evening, I sat on the sofa in between Sasha and Bruce while we watched a film. I had tried getting out of watching it, but Sasha being Sasha asked me, more like told me I had to stay, so I had no other chose then to sit it out or hope to die of boredom soon. I would be the first person die of boredom if that happen, I'll be in the record books. I chuckled to myself. Throughout the film I kept seeing in the corner of my eye Stark looking over at me whenever I looked away from the screen or fidgeted in my seat. I'm one of those people who can't sit still, need to do something with my hands. My leg bounced all the time while the movie was on, which, to Stark's thoughts, concerned him… I wondered if she is ok? He wanted to ask but didn't know if I would be ok with him talking to me. So he kept quiet and watched the movie and sometimes looked over to me. When the movie finally finished. I realized that nearly everyone had fallen asleep. Well it was midnight. It was only Stark, me, Bruce and Steve. I got up awkwardly because of the unconscious Sasha leaning on me. I stood up.

'Well erm… night guys,' I said and headed for my room before anyone could say anything. I was nearly at my door when I heard someone whisper my name.

'Yes Stark?' I asked.

'Are you ok now, you know from what happen back then. You hit the ground pretty hard and were unconscious for about fifteen minutes,' he said. I shrugged.

'Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now,' I said, remembering what Loki said I smiled at him. 'Anyways… I'm really tired so am gunna go to sleep now.' I opened my door. 'Night Tony.' I said.

'Erm… night,' he said back. I shut my door and got into bed and sighed deeply.

I couldn't get to sleep. Loki had said it would happen in three weeks, three weeks is a short time. OMG, what am I doing, seriously, your not going to get away with taking over the world. But you have to Loki had said he would make me watch him kill Sasha, I couldn't let her die, could I, she like, well is my better other half. I need her and she needed me, but… but… she's going to hate me in three weeks if I…

'Arh,' I mumbled into my pillow.


	9. There's a first time for everything

**Chapter 9 There's a first time for everything**

Zoe

I sat on my bed, fingers tapping away on my legs and mouth chewing on some chewing I had. I sighed and realized I wasn't going to get any sleep so I got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. It was 4:32am so no-one was awake. It felt like old times, sneaking through a building while everyone else was asleep. Me and Sasha used to sneak our way down to the science lab nearly every night.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was nothing good to drink. Apple juice and milk. Eww! I looked at the coffee machine, I hadn't used it or seen anyone use it, so I didn't know if it made a loud noise like the one in our apartment use to. I turn around. In the corner of my eye I saw a drinks cabinet. I looked over at it. It was filled to the top with alcohol. I walked over to it and looked inside it. It had scotch and wine in it. No beer, lame, I thought. I opened it and pulled out the wine, I had never really drank wine, but mum seemed pretty good at it. It seemed to calm her down and make her forget about the bad stuff. I needed forget about the bad stuff and fast. I opened the bottle, using a lot of my strength. I looked at it.

'There's a first time for everything right,' I said and drank from the bottle.

I sat on the sofa and started to laugh at the table. The elevator doors opened.

'Oh god,' the voice said from the elevator.

Tony

'Dummy will you make me a smoothie,' I told the robot who was turning around in circles. Dummy stopped and moved over to the kitchen in the lab.

I was laying on the floor, underneath the car I was working on. I hadn't been tto sleep yet and seen as it was…

'Jarvis time?'

'4:26am sir,' Jarvis replied.

Seen as it was 4:26am there was no point now. I dropped my arms and stared up at the underneath of the car. There was a crash and I slid back out from under the car.

'What did you do Dummy seriously I'm gunna rewire you and make you into a nightstand soon,' I told him and went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. When I finished and looked at Dummy.

'Don't worry I'm not really gunna do that Dummy. You would be a terrible nightstand,' Dummy span around in a circle. I smiled at him.

'Erm…Sir,'

'Yes J?' I asked Jarvis.

'Miss White Stark is up and in the kitchen upstairs,' he said.

'Yes and?' I asked.

'I fear she is going to poison herself with all the alcohol she is consuming,' Jarvis said. I froze.

'What?' I asked. 'She only 16 she shouldn't be drinking,' I said and walked to the glass doors and to the lift.

I walked out of the lift and stopped.

'Oh god,' I said when I saw Zoe. She was sat staring at the table and then started to laugh at it.

'This is going to be fun,' I said and walked over to her. She looked up and glared at me.

'What do you want?' she said and hiccupped.

'I want to make sure you don't throw up or something,' I said and sat down next to her.

'I'm fine,' she said.

'You're 16 years old and drunk,' I stated. She shook her head.

'I'm not drunk, well not that much anyway, just enough to let everything drown away and be forgotten for a bit,' she said, her words slurred nearer to the ended of the sentence. I sighed.

'Ok, but still 16 years old and you haven't drank before right?' I asked. She shook her head.

'Wow, dizzy,' she said holding her arms up as if it was going to stop the dizziness.

'Why do you at 16 need to forget stuff?' I asked, knowing this was the only time I would get to talk to her after the event in the lab she had been ignoring me a lot more. She shrugged.

'I can't tell you some of them,' she said. I raised an eyebrow.

'I promise I won't tell anyone,' I said getting up and going to make coffee for her.

'No…no… I can't tell you because some of it is about you,' she said ad pointed at me. I chuckled.

'It's fine I won't take offence to it, ' I told her. She was silent for a bit and then sighed.

'I have to like you,' she said.

'Have to?' I asked her, she just nodded. 'Why do you have to like me?' I asked.

'It's a secret,' she told me and hiccupped again. I poured her some coffee and walked back to the sofa and gave her the cup of coffee.

'Drink up,' I told her. 'So why is it a secret?' I asked when she had taken a sip of coffee.

'Because I can tell you why I have to like you, that's what you call a secret, not telling people something important,' she told me.

'I promise I won't tell anyone, be sides I'm our dad you have to tell me,' I said and froze. I had just said I was her dad. I haven't said that before. She looked over at me. I was her dad, she looked so much like me and you couldn't disagree with it. She had the brown eyes and the brown hair. She smirked at me. She had my smirk.

'Chill,' she said and took another sip of her coffee. She looked down and her eyes landed on the bottle of red wine it was nearly finished and I was surprised she hadn't throw up yet. I grabbed the bottle.

'None for you, you have had enough,' I told her and put the bottle out of her reach.

'Aww no fair,' she said and looked at me. She started to laugh loudly. I stared at her in confusion.

'What's you funny?'

'Your face,' she said pointing at it and laughed even louder.

'My face, have you not noticed, is gorgeous,' I said, she stopped laughing.

'I don't like you, you did know that, but I have to,' she mumbled to herself.

'Come on why do you have to like me?' I asked again.

'He told me I had to,' she said. I stared at her again.

'Who is he?' I asked. She held a finger up against her lips.

'SSSSHHHH! I can't say it's a secret,' she had. She looked down at the floor. I was about to ask her again who he was but I saw that she was turning a very pale colour. I quickly ran for the trash can. She threw up into it just as I got it to her. I was lucky I got it to her in time, I seriously didn't want to be cleaning up sick. After a while she leaned back on the sofa. She looked at me.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'It's fine,' I said and the next thing that happened was her passing out on the sofa. I sighed and cleaned out the trash can. I then picked her up and carried her, unsuccessfully, to her bedroom. I put her on her bed and stood up. I stared down at her face. She looked so peacefully and not the annoying, arrogant person she was when she was awake.

'She takes after you Sir,' Jarvis said.

'Oh shut up,' I said back to him. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. I looked back at her and then shut the door.

'Jarvis remind me to ask her about how this guy is and why is he telling her that she has to like me tomorrow,' I said walking back down to the lab.

'Yes Sir I will remind you,' Jarvis said.

'Thanks J,' I said and walked down to the lab.


	10. Finding out (well almost)

**Chapter 10 Finding out, (well almost)**

Tony

I sat at the island in the kitchen. Everyone was up by now, except Zoe, it was 10am. Steve had gone off on his normal jog around central park, or like I said it was, his ran around the fricking city. Clint and Nat were sat on the sofa discussing their next mission. Pepper had gone into Stark Industries. Bruce was sat next to me eating his breakfast, for once he was eating which is good. Thor had gone back to Asgard to check on his father, after Loki had escaped the prison at SHEILD, Odin had… well let's just say… he has a little bit of a temper on him. Eye patch wasn't that happy about the insane god escaping the prison. It was the highest levelled security prison SHEILD had, which was probable the best prison you could fine…on Earth that is. Loki had escaped about three months ago and no-one had seen him. Which was both good and bad. Well good because let's face it no-one really wanted to be walking down the street to see the inane guy that had tried the rake other the plant. But bad because us and SHEILD didn't know what Loki was doing. It was a little worrying. He hadn't gone back to Asgard and no-one had seen him on Earth. Let's just hope that he hasn't got involved with some other crazy aliens and set to take over the world again, which if he had, he would kick his ass again anyway, so no need to worry right. Right?

'What you so deep in thought about?' Brucie asked me. I blinked and looked over to him.

'Oh nothing, just projects am doing down in my lab,' I said. Brucie nodded.

'You know you should eat something Tony,' Brucie said to me.

'Says you,' I said, 'You haven't eaten in days.' Brucie looked down to the empty bowl which use to have coco pops in.

'Did I just eat air or something?' Brucie asked and smiled at Tony.

'Oh...I…You… oh shut up will you,' I said and Bruce chuckled and went to put his bowl in the sink. I heard a groan come from the hallway and smiled as the person came around the corner.

'Morning sunshine,' I said loudly.

'Oh….oh no… please sssshhh,' she said lifting a finger to her mouth.

'You look awful,' Clint said as Nat and him walked to the elevator to go to SHIELD.

'Why thanks,' she said. But she did. She had a terrible chase of bedhead and had bags under her eyes. She sat opposite me.

'Just please… sssshhh,' she said again and place her head on her cross arms on the table.

'You need some coffee?' Brucie asked. She gave Bruce a thumbs up and he chuckled.

'Zoe, you ok?' I asked.

'No,' she whispered back.

'About last night…' I began.

'About it… I don't remember it,' she said not lifting her head up from the table.

'Well… you said that you had to like me because some guy told you that you had to,' I remembered her. She didn't move or say anything for a while. Her head shook up, but she suddenly regretted the quick movement. She grabbed hold of her head.

'Oh fuck,' she whispered squeezing her eyes shut. I chuckled at her. She let go of her head and then opened her eyes slowly.

'I didn't say anything like that and if I did… I didn't mean it I was drunk,' she said. Brucie placed the coffee in front of her.

'You were drunk?' Brucie repeated. 'Tony how could you let her get drunk, she is only 16 and you should be looking out for her and Sasha,' Brucie said as if it was all my fault.

'You got drunk last night, seriously why didn't you invite me o the party?' Sasha said walking out from the elevator with a cup of coffee and a donut in her hands.

'Bit of a unhealthy breakfast there missis,' I said. She shrugged.

'You can't talk,' she said and then looked at Zoe. 'Why did you get drunk,' she asked her.

'To forget,' she whispered out so quietly. Sasha sighed and put now her breakfast and sat next to Zoe pulling her into a hug.

'To forget what?' Sasha asked.

'Everything… everything that has happened, all of it,' Zoe whispered. Sasha was so much better at this than me I thought.

'and what is this everything?' she asked. Zoe shook her head.

'Can't say,' she said. 'And don't it if you do I will kill you, I'm not changing my mind to tell you.' Sasha smiled.

'Now come on tell me,' Sasha said and pulled Zoe away from her and looked at Zoe in the eyes. Zoe shook her head again. 'Please,' Sasha asked.

'To forget the deal I made, and what would happen if I didn't do my side of the deal, and what I have to do in the deal,' Zoe whispered out. 'I'm sorry,' she said to Sasha.

'What deal?' I butted in, earning a death stare from Sasha. She looked back at Zoe.

'Do you want to tell me about this deal you have made?' Sasha asked.

'No… not really cos if I do then… well….' Zoe's voice trailed off. Sasha looked at her concerned.

'Is this deal you have made with that guy?' I asked. Zoe glared at me.

'Will you just shut up Stark, seriously can you just be quiet and not inturput for like a second seriously I was drunk I didn't know what I was talking about. Just forget everything I said,' Zoe said getting up.

'No Zoe wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-'

'You didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to what? Abandon us two? Make our mum drink herself to death? For us two to be spilt up and me getting put in a foster home and Sasha with a foster family? Didn't mean for us to grow up with no parents, no place to call home, no education until the age of 12. Didn't mean for us to have no place to stay, no life, just some kids being put into the system again, nothing special about them and then you think you can make everything better by taking us in at the age of 16. Well you have a lot to make up for and you need to do my than say I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. I hate you, so get lost,' Zoe said and walked out of the room. Sasha got up.

'Sorry,' Sasha said and followed after Zoe. I stared at where Zoe had left. She hates me. I did that to their life. I ruined the life of my only two daughters and she was right. I had a lot to make up for.

I let Bruce's hand on my shoulder.

'What have I done, I ruin their lives,' I said to Bruce.

'No, Tony don't think like that,' Bruce said.

'No… but it's true,' I said.

Zoe

I walked into my room, my head spinning but I ignored it. I sat down on my bed and covered my face with my hands. What the fuck had I done? Why did I let myself tell them that? Oh fuck. Their going to ask me again.

'Well let them ask,' My head shot up and I looked into the eyes of a insane, angry looking god.

'Loki, I didn't mean to-' I was told to stop talking by Loki grabbing my neck and pulling me up off my bed and pushed me against the wall.

'You stupid mortal,' he said. 'You will not tell them anything else, you understand me or I will, and trust me I will, kill you precious sister.' He growled at me and I nodded.

'Look Zoe, seriously tell me-' Sasha came in, the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor chocking and couching and Loki was gone.

'Oh my god, Zoe are you ok? What happened?' she asked. I waved my hand at her while I couched.

'It…It was…nothing,' I said. I took deep breathes. I looked up at Sasha.

'Sorry… I can't tell you,' I told her.

Sasha

I walked into Zoe's room without knocking.

'Look Zoe, seriously tell me-' I stopped as I saw a person and then milliseconds later a flash a green light shone into my eyes. I closed my eyes shut and then open them a couple of second later. Zoe was on the floor coughing and her hand on her throat.

'Oh my god, Zoe are you ok? What happen?' I asked. She waved a hand at me as she couched.

'It…It was…nothing,' she said. She took deep breathes and looked up at me.

'Sorry…I can't tell you,' she said to me.

'What you mean you can't tell me?' I asked. I went and sat next to her. 'Are you ok?' She nodded.

'I'm fine,' she said.

'Clearly you're not,' I told her.

'Just leave me alone,' she snapped. Sparks flew out of her fingers, I took it as a warning of 'get out or I'll burn you' warning. I nodded.

'Fine…' I said and walked out of her room and back down the hall.

'What happened? Is she ok?' dad asked me straight away when I walked around the corner. I shook my head and collapsed onto the sofa.

'No she isn't but she told me to get out so I did,' I told him.

'What? Why?' he asked confused.

'Well would you want stay in there when she is angry and get your head burnt off…No thought not,' I said. Bruce chuckled.

'Sounds like me,' Bruce mumbled to himself. I smiled. Dad sighed.

'Fine…' he said.


	11. My Revenge

**Chapter 11 My Revenge**

Loki 

I stared at all my slaves, who were working hard. Which they should be. I walked as the slaves built up and checked thee weapons they have been making for the past three months. I had worked my slaves to the bone. I was in an old abandoned warehouse, no-one knew where I here. I had set my slaves to build weapons that I would use against the Avengers and the streets of New York and Washington. I would fight in the New York battle with the Zoe girl next to me. Some of my slaves would fight in New York and some would fight down in Washington.

'Keep working!' I shouted at one of my slaves that had stopped working for only a moment. I went back to my thoughts and the slaves all quicken up their work. I finally decided to check up on Zoe. I appeared in her room but she wasn't there. I waited for a couple of minutes and Zoe came in. I read her thoughts.

'Well let them ask,' I snarled when I realised what she has done. Her head shot up.

'Loki, I didn't mean to-' she was told to stop talking by me grabbing her neck and pulling her up off of her bed and pushed her against the wall.

'You stupid mortal,' I said. 'You will not tell them anything else, you understand me or I will, and trust me I will, kill you precious sister.' I growled at her and she nodded.

'Look Zoe, seriously tell me-' her sister came in. I shot Zoe a glare before leaving in a light of green. I appeared back in the big open room where the slaves didn't look up from their work, knowing I would kill them if they did.

I paced around the room. The mortal… Zoe… had nearly given away my plan to Stark. I had told her not to before. I had told her I know kill her and the people that mattered to her, so just she sister then. I thought she would not tell them, i trust her not to. I snarled. The slaved near me jumped and worked even harder. I paced the room. I couldn't kill her I need her to use against the Avengers she was the thing that would bring all of them down. She had to get over herself and make friends with them. She should know by now that I will not go against my word of that I will kill her sister and her after.

I would start the plan in three weeks. Three weeks all she had. Then I would come and get her, making the Avengers think she was kidnapped. Then I will take over the world. All of it… I will watch the Avengers burn. I will make Tony Stark crumble and kneel down to me while he watches one of his precious daughters help me take over the world. And then I will watch Tony Stark beg to me as he watches me kill Zoe. Then I will take his other daughter and kill her. Maybe I might kill the ginger women who seems so important to Stark. Take everything away from him and see him break and crumble and I will laugh at him as he does so. One by one.

I WILL DESTROY THE AVENGERS!

I will destroy each and every one of them. Stark being the last and having to everyone else go down. first before I turn on him. It was going to be a great victory for me and no-one can stop me, not even those pathetic mortals at SHIELD.

I watched the slaves pack to some of the finished weapons. There were lots. I had told them they had three weeks to finish. Told them who was going to New York and who was going to Washington. They knew what they had to do and they knew if they did it wrong I would kill them.

I paced around the room glaring at my slaves. They were all scared off me and they should be, soon all the world would be scared of me. Three weeks' time I will have my revenge.


	12. Flashback

**Chapter 12 Flashback **

Zoe

Two weeks flew by. I had one more week left and then the plan would be put to work. A week from day in fact. I sat on the floor, staring out of my massive window down on New York. In a week the city will be in a mess again and it will be my fault. I can't do it. I need to pull out but if I did Sasha would get hurt… really more like she will get killed by Loki. So I had to do right. If I did do it Loki would leave her alone. I still hated Stark and well Loki said he was doing this for revenge on Stark so I thought what the hell let's do it, but that was back then and well dad… erm I mean Tony isn't that bad really after getting to know him. I still hated him for what he did and what happen to my life because of him. But the rest of the Avengers are well they were so cool and nice to me and Sasha, except the red head who I now call Agent Grumpy. The red head, also known as Natasha, has been really let's say not friendly to me and Sasha. Clint just said that was here normal self, but somehow I really doubt it. Clint or Agent Happy, had been nice to us still the moment we met him, even though I did burn him, which the burn makes are still there. I chuckled to myself. Captain Tights, or Rogers whatever you want to call me, did not understand his nickname. He was polite as hell, seriously he was so polite it kind of got on my nerves a little but I let it go. Mr Angry had his good and bad times, you know with the angry management and everything, I thought he was cool. Thor… oh god Thor, Loki's brother. This was going to be worse than I thought. I had become friends with Thor, having eating contest with him and everything, oh god why? But i can't hurt Loki, if i didn't do it he would hate me...

I laid down on my floor and stared up at the ceiling.

'Jarvis what time is it?' I asked.

'It is 2:30pm Miss,' Jarvis replied. I missed lunch and I was hungry. I rolled onto my stomach and stared at the door, just wanting someone to come in with and massive plate of food which I could eat or burry myself in and never come out.

Over the past two weeks things have been going well. I had been kind to everyone because Sasha and… Loki had told me to.

_Flashback_

_I walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and sat down at the table. I ate the apple and then put lean forward and put my head on the table. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily and loudly. It was two weeks before the plan was going to happen._

'_What's up?' someone asked me. I ignored them, not looking up. _

'_Hello, Zoe are you ok?' they asked again. It was Captain Tights who was talking. I heard him sit down next to me and put a hand on my back. _

'_Zoe…' I lifted my head, letting his head fall from my back and onto the table._

'_I'm great thanks,' I said putting my mask back on and smiling at him. _

'_Are you sure? I don't want you to my upset' he said. _

'_God you're so polite seriously. Have you not got into the 21__st__ century yet mate? You're like the politest person on the plant,' I told him and he blushed at that. I chuckled. 'You get embarrassed easily don't you?' I said making him blush even more. I laughed at him. 'It's fine, Sasha gets embarrassed a lot too, so I'm used to it,' I told him and he nodded, still blushing. 'You know you're pretty when you get embarrassed,' I teased him. He looked away his cheeks burning and a little smile on his lips._

'_You are pretty too you know,' he said, looking at the table. _

'_Oh… oh why thanks,' I said. Was he flirting… oh my god… he was, but I was too right? I laughed and looked at him. _

'_You are blushing so much right now… aww so sweet,' I laughed at him and Steve chuckled as well._

I stared out the window bring myself back to reality. That was Steve started to like me, and I started to like him too. I don't let many people in, more than often I push people always. I looked out of the window and looked down at New York. People rushed around in the streets. They looked like ant from all the way up her. I sighed. I turned around to the door. I heard Sasha come out of her room and then walk down the corridor. I sighed. I really should go talk to her. I turned back to my window.

_I leaned over the balcony railing and breathed in the fresh air and watched the sun rise up over New York. It was yesterday when Loki had come and told me I had three weeks. I shook my head. It was 4 in the morning and no-one else was up in the Stark Tower, well that was until Clint was behind me._

'_Where the hell did you come from?' I asked without turning around. _

'_Aww, you didn't jump,' Clint said._

'_Kind of hard to make me jump with the mind reading and everything,' I said, Clint shrugged._

'_I was on the roof and saw you down here so I decided to come down and see you, but I also wanted to make you jump,' Clint said and tugging on the rope he had such climbed down the Tower with. 'Boo,' he said holding up his hands trying to look scary._

_Aarrhhh, don't do that you made me jump,' I said sarcastically. Clint smiled. _

'_Not funny,' Clint said. I shrugged and turned back around to watch the sun. _

I laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. I wanted some food but I didn't want to go out of my room, I would have to talk to people and I didn't want to. Especial Thor.

_Me and Sasha had been at the Stark Tower for about three days now and I hadn't talk to anyone except Bruce and Clint. The last person I wanted to speak to was Thor. I walked out of the living room and was about to walk around the corner when ran head on into Thor. I fell down onto the floor. _

'_Oh sorry Lady Zoe, I didn't see you there,' Thor smiled down at me. _

'_It's fine Thor,' I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to him, I haven't even looked at him yet, the guilt of talking to his brother when Thor wanted to find and talk to his brother was killing me. He would talk about how I missed his brother to me and I would just sit there and not say anything. _

'_Erm…well sorry,' I said. _

'_No, you don't have to apologise,' he said he said holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. _

'_Are you ok Lady Zoe,' he asked. I nodded._

'_Yeah I'm fine, you can just call me Zoe if you want,' I said and he smiled. _

'_It is what we do back on Asgard, it's polite to call you Lady Zoe,' Thor said. _

'_Oh ok then,' I said and before I could stop myself I said it, 'What was your brother like when you too were young?' I asked. Thor looked at me shocked and confused to why I was asking. _

'_I was just, you know, curious. But doesn't matter, sorry. See you around,' I said and practically ran out of the room._

Since then it had been awkward between me and Thor, well that's what I thought Thor on the other hand looked like he just ignore our conversation. I rolled over and crawled towards my bed and sat up on the floor with my back pressed against my bed and I pulled my knees up to my chest. Agent Grumpy had tried to stay away from the Stark Tower, Clint said she had missions, but I felt like she was doing something else. Well I knew she was doing something. See the think is she forgot I can read minds. She is trying to find information about me and Sasha. All she will find is that our mum died when we five and we were spilt up in foster care. Oh and Tony Stark is out dad. I wiped the rest of the government database. I didn't want anyone finding out a lot about us and Sasha agreed to this. We had powers and well if someone, I don't know…bad, found that out then well we would be in this situation really. Loki wanting me to help him, threatening to kill Sasha and she didn't even know about it.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. I got up and climbed over my bed, too much effort to go around it. I got to the door and breathed in deeply. I grabbed the door handle and open to the door. Bruce was stood in front of me. I smiled at him.

'Hi,' he said to me. I nodded.

'Hello, I said and turned back into my room and sat on the bed facing window. Bruce walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to me.

'Are you ok?' he asked. I nodded.

'It's just you haven't come out of your room for two days and well…' his voice trailed away.

'I'm fine… your being overly worried,' I said.

'You're fine. Really you don't look it,' Bruce said. I smiled.

'Look at you being all worried, chill. Like I said I'm fine,' I said.

'It's not just me who is worried about you… I was force to come check up on you by Tony and Sasha,' he said.

'Why didn't they come and check up on me themselves?' I asked. He sighed.

'Well they both think that if they did you would set them on fire. Tony said seen as I have angry problems like you that I should come.' I laughed.

'It would be fun to set Tony on fire,' I laughed at the image I had in my head. Bruce smiled.

'Wont we all,' he mumbled. 'So, do you want to come out and eat something?'

'Erm… no, I'm ok,' I said but Bruce wasn't fooled.

'Come on,' he said.

'No, I'm not hungry,' I said and then my belly rumbled. I sighed.

'Oh your stomach is saying you are.'

'Fine I'll come and eat,' I said getting up and Bruce smiled and followed me out of the room.

Tony was sat at the kitchen table talking to Sasha. He saw me and Bruce walk in. Sasha looked up.

'Finally you gunna eat something now?' Sasha said.

'You like Tony, not eating anything until we force you to,' Bruce said and I smiled. One more week and they were all going to hate me.


	13. Now is the time

**Chapter 13 Now is the Time**

Zoe

I couldn't sleep that night. It had been three weeks and today was it. I was sat at the kitchen island on my own. It was about 8am. I sat staring at the table. Waiting…

It was twenty minutes later when there was a green flash off light and Loki appeared behind me.

'Now is the time my little mortal,' Loki said. I spun around and looked at him.

'Let's get one thing straight I'm not your little mortal,' I said. Loki snarled. He grab hold of my neck and pulled me up and pushed me against the wall. He gently held my neck.

'Play along,' he said. I looked at him confused but then Sasha came around the corner.

'Hey Z-' she froze. 'You,' she snarled at Loki. Loki smiled at her and then slammed my head against the wall. Sasha ran forward about to grab him but he held up his head and Sasha flew back and hit the opposite wall.

'NO!' I screamed. Sasha looked up bloody running down her neck. Steve came running in and Loki snarled at him. Steve ran forward but there was a flash of green light and I felt my feet leave the ground.

No-one

Sasha grabbed hold of her head and got up. She looked around and realised Loki had taken her sister. She fell to the ground and tears fell from her eyes. Steve came over to her and kneeled down next to her.

'We'll get here back, I promise,' Steve whispered.

'What happen?' Natasha asked, she walked into the room followed by Clint and Bruce.

'Loki…' Steve said and with that Clint tensed up and there was a green hint in Bruce's eyes and skin.

'What did he do?' Natasha asked walking forwards.

'He took her!' Sasha cried and put her bloody hands on her face not caring about getting the blood on her face.

'He took Zoe,' Steve said. Bruce's skin went from the normal pale to green.

'Easy Bruce, calm… deep breaths,' Clint said standing in front of Bruce and holding onto Bruce's shoulders. 'Calm down Bruce this won't do any good,' Clint said. Bruce breathed deeply, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Natasha looked at Steve and then grabbed her phone and called SHEILD.

'Someone needs to go get Stark,' Natasha said and held the phone up to her ear.

'Why does someone need to come get me,' Tony asked as he walked out of the elevator. Sasha pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at her dad. Tony saw that Sasha had blood all over her hands and face. He ran over to her.

'Are you ok? What happened?' Tony asked and he knelt down in front of Sasha.

'Zoe… he just… he just took her…' Sasha whispered.

'Who took her?' Tony asked.

'Loki…' Sasha whispered so quietly that only Tony and Steve heard her. Tony froze, not saying anything just staring at Sasha. Steve thought he had stopped breathing until Tony chest finally raised and fell, showing that he had finally started to breathe again.

'Tony…' Steve said. 'Tony it's going to be ok. We'll get her back,' and with that Tony snapped out and shot a glare at Steve.

'Really everything is just going to be ok, we'll get her back safe without a scratch on her. She was taken by an insane god!' Tony shouted making Steve and Sasha flinched at how loud he shouted. Natasha hanged up the phone.

'Fury wants us at SHIELD base and SHEILD have started screeching for Zoe,' Natasha said Steve nodded and turned back to Tony.

'Tony listen, you need to calm down ok,' Steve said and Tony nodded but didn't say anything. Natasha walked over the elevator.

'Come on we need to go,' Natasha said. Steve went to help Sasha up but Tony pushed him away. Tony helped Sasha up and helped her to walk to the elevator. Tony left them to go to the base by the jet that was packed on top of the Towers roof and went down to his lab to get his Iron Man suit on. He then headed towards the SHEILD base.

Zoe felt her feet land on the ground and she fell to the floor on all fours. She gasped for air. She looked up to see where she was. Loki had brought her just outside of New York city. She could see the Stark Tower from here. She wondered what they were doing right now. She looked to her left and saw Loki staring at her.

'Are you ok?' Loki asked Zoe. Zoe glared at him.

'What was that all about?' Zoe asked. Loki chuckled.

'For fun,' he replied. Zoe glared at him and then shook her head. She stayed sat on the floor watching Loki carefully.

'For fun really, why?' Zoe asked him.

'Just for fun, I maybe Loki of Asgard, but I still like to have fun,' Loki said smiling and started to pace.

'God of Mischief, got that right,' Zoe mumbled. Loki smiled and turned towards her. She smiled back at him. He then started to pace again. Zoe looked back up at the Stark Tower and saw the jet lift off from the roof. Then she saw seconds later Iron Man fly out from the Stark Tower following the jet. Zoe looked up at Loki and walked him walk up and down. She finally looked away when she started to get dizzy. She stared back up at the Stark Tower. She knew that they were going to the SHIELD base all concerned about where Loki had took her. They would all hate her soon, so why was she wanting to tell them that she was find. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

'Let's get going,' Loki said. Zoe saw people, which she knew where Loki's slaves, run out of the building caring weapons. Zoe smiled.

'Let's get this party started then,' Zoe said getting up and letting her true self go and going into evil mood.

When the jet landed on the helicarrier, Tony was already there still in his Iron Man suit. They found him in shouting at some of the Agents to get a move on in finding Zoe.

'I want you to find her and that bastard Loki!' Stark shouted, the Agents quickly turned to their computers starting to look for Loki.

'Stark, you do not use that language towards the Agents!' Agent Hill shouted at Stark, glaring at her. Stark turned around and glared at Agent Hill, who didn't back down. They just glared at each other and broke when Fury came walking in the room.

'What's going on?' he asked Agent Hill.

'Loki. He appeared in the Stark Tower and took Zoe,' Agent Hill said to Fury. Fury nodded. 'Agents are working on finding the location of Zoe and Loki.' Agent Hill added.

'And they better hurry up!' Stark's voice getting louder as he talked from where he stood. Tony had gone over to stand next to Sasha protectively.

'Stark, you have to understand this is Loki he isn't going to be stood in the middle of a street in full view is he,' Natasha said.

'You'll find your wrong Agent Romanoff,' Agent Hill said as she looked over one of the Agents shoulders. 'That's exactly what he is doing,' Agent Hill said pointing to the screen. She typed something on the keyboard and it came up on the big screen.

Everyone stared at the big screen. They saw a picture of Loki stood up and Zoe sat down on the floor. Zoe mouth was open so it looked like she was talking. Stark saw the smile on Loki's face and exploded.

'I'm going to go find her,' Tony said. 'You,' Tony said pointing towards Sasha. 'You stay there, right there and don't move form Agent Hills sight,' Tony said before leaving.

'Wait,' Agent Hill said as the Avengers went to follow him. Agent Hill looked up at the screen and showed them a video of live feed of Washington. There were explosions going of everywhere. People running around screaming.

'And that's not all,' Agent Hill said and split the screen and a live video of New York came up. There were explosions and people screaming and in the middle of it all Loki and Zoe where stood in the middle of the street blowing stuff up. Zoe fired fire balls at buildings.

Everyone stood there in complete silence and shock. No-one thought that Zoe would ever do anything like this. Sasha stood there watching her sister cause harm to civilians. She went and sat at the table and closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

'Agent Hill send a team down to Washington to handle the situation there,' Fury said and Agent Hill nodded walking off the get a team together

'Avengers you go handle the situation in New York… and try keep Stark out of trouble I fear when he gets there he isn't going to let what he see,' Fury said and the Avengers ran out of the room, leaving Sasha sat at the table, who was now looking back up at the screen, watching Zoe.


	14. Pains of Finding out

**Chapter 14 Pains of finding out**

Iron Man flew as fast as he could towards New York. He had to get there and then kill Loki.

'Stark?' Captain Rogers said over to comm.

'What?' Stark snapped back.

'Stark I think you should stay out of this one,' Cap said. Tony ignored him and kept flying towards New York.

'Tony please, you're not thinking right, stand down,' Bruce said just after putting his earpiece in.

'Why should I stand down,' Tony asked, angrily. Back on the jet, Clint was driving and Natasha was sat in the passenger seat. Steve looked over towards Bruce, who just shook his head and looked at the floor.

'Just…Just stand down,' Captain said to Stark.

'You know me, I don't listen to orders,' Stark replied.

'Stark don't do this,' Natasha said.

'No I-' Stark began but stopped in midi sentence. He saw it. New York was under attack. There wasn't much damage but Loki was stood in the middle trying to make more. Stark saw Zoe spring out from behind Loki and shoot fire balls at the nearest building and then turn. She stopped. Stark was staring straight into Zoe's eyes. She didn't move.

'What are you doing?' Loki shouted at Zoe. She blinked and looked away from the Iron Man suit. Loki was staring at her.

'Iron Man,' she said pointing towards Iron Man. Loki turned and saw him. He snarled and lifted his sceptre and fired at Iron Man. Stark flew higher up missing Loki's shot. Zoe stared up at him. Why was he just staying there? Zoe thought. She turned trying to ignore him and shot a fire ball at a car that blew up. She turned and saw Iron Man flying towards Loki. He grabbed Loki my the waist and flew him into a building. Zoe blinked. Suddenly an explosion went of right next to her and she was blown away and landed on top of a car. She groaned in pain and slid of the car and stood up.

'What the hell are you doing?!' she shouted at one of the slaves.

'Sorry!' he shouted back. She growled at him.

'Aim more next time, you idiot!'' she shouted back. There was a rush of air and Zoe looked up. She saw a black jet fly over her head and land further down the street. There was another explosion. Loki had fired at Iron Man but he had moved out of the way.

The Avengers came running out of the jet and running down the street towards Loki. Rogers started to help people get out of the buildings and get to safety. Hawkeye was firing arrows at the weapons and the weapons exploded. Natasha was next to Clint with her guns up but she wasn't firing. They can't harm the people because they didn't know if Loki had taken over them or that they had just join them, they weren't close enough to see their eyes. Hulk came running down the street looking fucking angry. Thor flew down the street with his hammer. He landed next to Iron Man who was still fighting Loki.

'Brother please, this madness,' Thor said.

'I am not your brother!' Loki shouted at Thor and ran forward towards him. Loki jumped and kicked Thor who went flying back. Thor got back up and spun his hammer around and flew towards Loki. Iron Man flew out of the way and landed down. He looked at Zoe.

'Dad,' she whispered. He lifted his face mask and looked her straight in the eyes. She was about to talk but then an angry roar came from her right. Zoe span around and the Hulk came running towards her.

'Oh shit,' she said he ran straight into her. Zoe flew back and hit a car and slid onto the floor. She looked up at the Hulk. She fired two fire balls at him and the Hulk roared. She rolled underneath the car and then threw the car at Hulk with her mind. The car smashed into him and he staggered back. He roared and threw the crumbled car to the right of him

'Come then,' Zoe shouted, knowing that it was stupid to go head to head with a big, angry, green thing. She fired at him and fire engulfed him for a couple of seconds. Zoe turned and jumped over another car and sent it flying towards the Hulk. He roared so loud that Zoe knew the building had trembled. Zoe flew more fire at him, but he wasn't giving up and she was getting a little tired. Hulk came running towards her and he threw her into one of the buildings. She crashed through the glass and landed inside the café on top of one of the tables. She moaned and rolled of the table onto the floor. Hulk roared but he stopped half way through. Zoe looked up and saw Iron Man stood in front of the café, stopping Hulk from getting to Zoe. He stood his grounded. Hulk punched the ground and huffed, but he turned away.

Loki sent a shot of green magic towards Thor which hit him in the stomach. Thor threw his hammer at Loki but Loki doubled and it hit the copy of him. Loki laughed.

'You think you can beat me, son of Odin!' Loki shouted. Thor was surround by copies of Loki all shouting him.

'Brother please,' Thor said. Loki laughed at him.

'Begging will get you nowhere,' Loki's doubles shouted. Thor threw his hammer at one of them and it flicked. Thor ran forward and out of the circle. Loki's doubles flicked away and Loki turned towards Thor. They stared at each other. Natasha pointed her gun at Loki's head from behind him. Clint placed an arrow in his bow, ready. Steve stood next to Thor with his shield up and Thor's hammer had lightening flickering from it. Loki had been surround by them before but he would not go in this time. Before they could do anything else Loki vanished.

Zoe sat up and looked at Tony. She slowly got up. She looked down at herself. She had a massive cut on her forehead which was dripping down her forehead and her lip was cut. Blood was running down her arm from the cut in her shoulder. She looked down at her leg and then pulled out the two large pieces of glass. Her hands were covered in blood. She'll remember not to go up against the Hulk next time, a human against the Hulk, Hulk is going to win. She was covered in dust. She was about to walk to her but a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. Loki grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her in front of him, so the Avengers couldn't get to him. They walked out of the café, Zoe pulling at Loki's hand to get it off her neck and failing at it.

The Avengers froze when they saw Loki come out with one hand on Zoe's neck and a dagger in the other. Tony saw the fear in Zoe's eyes but she kicked and punched Loki to get him of her. Loki yanked her neck and held her tighter. She could breathe.

'Loki…please, stop this,' Thor said from where he stood next to Rogers. Loki snarled at him. Tony shut his face mask down and was about to fly at them both to get Loki off her but was stopped by Natasha hand on his Iron Man suit. She wasn't looking at him but at Zoe and nodded. Zoe stopped struggling. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and set herself on fire. Loki yelled in pain and let go of her. He stumbled backwards pushing Zoe forwards. Zoe falls to the ground, on all fours, the fire draining from her. Loki caught his balance. He colour blue took over him and you could the burns that shone out like the sun off his skin. His eyes had turned red. He looked up at Zoe.

'You'll regret that,' he snarled. Iron Man flew forward and was about to hit Loki but Loki vanished and Iron Man came to a holt, shocked.

Zoe breathed in deeply, the fire just on her arms now. She blinked and passed out onto the ground.


	15. The true truth

**Chapter 15 The True Truth**

Zoe sat bolt upright. She was breathed in deeply. She was sat on a chair and her left hand had handcuffs on it keeping it to the chair. She looked to the right and it was the same. She was tied to the chair by handcuffs. She could easily meat them away but she thought better of it. She looked around the room and saw that she was sat at a massive table. No-one else was in here. The room was a little dark, because there was only a little window in the far corner. There were some massive screens to her left and a door to her right.

What had she done? She had helped an attack on New York and Washington. Oh God. She must have caused a lot of damage and injured a lot of people. I bet Fury is well pissed at you right now Zoe, seriously you're the biggest dumbass every, she thought and leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. You have hurt them. The Avengers all hate you and you know it. She had broken the trust that she had gain from them in a matter of seconds. To get that trust back would take ages, weeks, months, years maybe. She knew that they weren't going to trust her or forgive her any time soon, she had made a deal with the god that tried to take over the world before. She had helped lead the attack on New York and played I big part in attacking it. She had hurt so made people, from all the screaming she knew people would be hurt and New York and Washington was ruined because of her. The government is going to kill her, well but her in prison, killing is a bit big but still. SHIELD will probably put you in jail, if Natasha couldn't kill Zoe first. Oh god what about Sasha. She probably hates you now, you betrayed her trust, she is your sister, Zoe thought. Oh god what have I done. They would understand that she had to do it. Loki was going to kill Sasha if she didn't help him. He probably going to kill her anyway, he had gotten away and he told her she would regret this. What about Tony, she had called him dad. She bet he never wants to talk to her again because of this event. She didn't want to live with him but he and Sasha was the only family she had, except for her uncle but she hated him. And now Sasha and her dad both hated her. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to forget.

But part of her felt like she was enjoying it. She was the bad ass that everyone hated, but somehow she liked it. She had plan the act on New York and Washington with Loki, and she had liked fighting and blowing shit up. She didn't know why but she wanted to do more of it. Maybe she was evil. She smiled and opened her eyes. Maybe she was an idiot for doing it. But she liked it. She liked being with Loki. She liked it a lot. Part of her hated the Avengers, part of her liked them. Her mind drifted towards Tony. He was her dad she liked him but she hated him all the them. He had left her and Sasha with her alcoholic mother, who finally killed herself. He had abandoned her to live in a foster home, she got abused there, by the kids and by the what were supposed to be carers. She hated him with a burning power but she loved him. It was confusing and she knew it. She knew that she mind was messed up and she was screwed. She was going to prison and she knew it. But she didn't care, hopefully if Loki wasn't that pissed at her of getting smashed by the Hulk he come save her. Zoe laughed.

'Yeah like is going to happen, Loki save you that's stupid,' she told herself.

'God i am insane, i'm talking to myself and i can't stop,' Zoe muttered to herself. Loki... He had a messed up mind too. She knew it. When she had tried to get into his mind. It had been difficult. Loki had stopped her and though that she hadn't read it, but he was wrong. She had read enough to know that his mind was messed up. She had let herself read too much before Loki stopped her. He had found a memory of him and Thor playing. Memory of him standing there with Thor just before he was supposed to get crowned king. Memory of him when the Frostgaint grabbed his arm, when he turned into a Frostgaint when he touch the Tesseract. The pain he went though living in Thor's shadow. Loki had stopped her by then. But hat was enough to understand why he was doing all of this. He wanted to show that he was great, show he had these great powers, to show what he could do. Before she had looked into his mind she had just said yes to the plan because she didn't want Sasha to die. But after she had looked into his mind she had realized that there was much more reasons why she should help Loki out. Her mind was messed up. She was evil but then she was good. She couldn't decided.

She slammed her head onto the table in front of her. Ouch. Why did she do that? She asked herself, keeping she head on the table. She felt in the corner of her eye saw a camera. She span around in the chair and looked at the camera. It move slightly. She smiled at it and tried to wave her hand, but it was very hard when she was handcuffed to the chair. She looked down at the floor and then turned slightly to be back facing the table. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chair. She sighed. She wanted to sleep. She was aching. Cuts all over her. She was bleeding from the leg but there was a bandage wrapped around it to keep the blood from pouring out. She winced a little when she shifted her position. She took a deep breath and tried to rest again.

'I'm going to talk to her,' Tony said getting up from the table. They had got back to the helicarrier and were all sat around the table. He had gone and sat next to Sasha who was still crying her eyes out and was now cleaned up. They, well Natasha and Agent Hill had took Zoe to one of the meeting room and handcuffed her there. Tony knew that if she wanted to get away she could just melt the handcuffs, he just hope she wasn't stupid enough to actually do that. Fury was furious when they got back to the helicarrier. If the Avengers hadn't stopped him, Fury would have ripped Zoe's head off. They were all sat at the table even Agent Hill and Agent Coulson were sat down. They were watching her on the screen. No-one was talking everyone too tired to try and make a conversation. Everyone was getting cleaned up. Tony walked towards the door, no-one wanting to stop him because he was so angry. He walked down the corridor getting a few looks from passing Agent as he walked towards the meeting room that Zoe was in.

He opened the door and walked in. Zoe opened her eyes to see Tony come in. She straighten up her the chair. Tony didn't look at her. He went and sat at the end of the table opposite her. He looked down at his hands, then slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

'Why?...Why did you do it?' Tony asked, Zoe looked down, tears threatening to appear.

'I had to, he threaten me,' Zoe simply stated, but missed out the part where she wanted to help Loki without himi threatening her.

'How?' he asked.

'He threaten to kill Sasha if I didn't give him mums will and I didn't help him,' Zoe said.

'Your mother will?' He asked, looking at her.

'Yes, I stole it, I didn't want to live with you, I was only five, but I didn't want to leave our home, I thought that if I stole the will and hid it me and Sasha would get to stay there at our home, but I was wrong. We got moved into foster homes instead. I decided to hand the will in but as I got older I realized who you were and after that I didn't want to live with you so I kept the will. Loki somehow found out… he came to our apartment in the night and threaten me, I gave him the will and that's how we got moved to your…tower. He said I had to make friends with you all so then he could break you all one by one…' Zoe just stared down at her hands.

'Sorry,' she said and looked up. Tony saw the pain in her eyes. He nodded.

'You could have told us,' he said.

'He told me not to, or he would kill me too. I couldn't tell you,' Zoe stated. One part of her really did want to help Loki, the other... not so much.

'You could have, we would have protected you and Sasha from him,' he said. Zoe nodded but didn't say anything. After about ten minutes of silent Tony got up and walked towards her. She looked up and then Tony leaned down and hugged her. He could feel heat at both of his sides and then heard the sound of handcuffs dropping to the floor. He hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled away. Tony sat down the chair next to her.

'What's gunna happen now?' she asked. Tony shrugged.

'You caused a lot of damage and injured a lot of people. Fury is pissed,' Tony said. Zoe nodded.

'Soooo…' Zoe said to make him continue. Tony sighed.

'You have a hell of a lot to apologize for, but I wouldn't let them do anything to you,' Tony said and Zoe nodded. Tony got up.

'Come on, let's face the music together,' Tony said and gesturing for Zoe to get up. She smirked at him.

'Go out with a big Broadway number bang,' Zoe said getting up and Tony chuckled. They walked out the door and Tony led the way to the room where they were all waiting and probably knowing they were coming having watched the conversation because of the security camera in the room they were just in. Tony walked in first and Zoe followed. Fury was stood up with his hands on his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everyone looked up when they walked in, everyone except Sasha who keep looking at her hands, tears in her eyes. Zoe looked straight at Sasha. She looked down at the floor when Sasha didn't look back up at. Tony put an arm around her and nodded. He walked forward and put his hands on the table and sighed.

'Ok I know there is a lot of damage –'

'Damage, more than a lot of damage, try thousands of dollars worth of damage, both in New York and Washington,' Agent Hill butted in. Tony looked at her.

'Like I was going to say, I will pay for the damage-'

'Money doesn't fix everything,' Steve said bluntly. Tony nodded.

'I know, but money will fix the damage in New York and Washington and that's a start,' Tony said.

'Yeah but what about the injured people,' Natasha said.

'I know there are a lot of people injured and Zoe will apologise to them. But you have to understand that it wasn't just her involved in this… Loki was too,' he said.

'I will handle my brother once I am back on Asgard, I will not stop until I find him,' Thor said from where he sat. Tony nodded. Zoe looked down to the floor. Loki... Yeah like Thor was going to find him. Zoe could help but imagine Loki in her head. The black long hair, the beautiful green eyes. She shook her head to get the thought away. But she couldn't help it. She liked him too much.

'I guess you listen to the conversation in the meeting room?' Tony asked and looked towards Fury, who nodded.

'Then you will know that, Loki threaten her… threaten to kill Sasha,' Tony said and looked at Sasha. She shifted in her chair but didn't look up. Tony looked back at Fury.

'Stark, we can't just let Zoe off-' Fury began but Tony butted in.

'You harm her or Sasha, then I kick all of you out of my tower,' Tony said. Fury raised an eyebrow at him.

'They can find somewhere else to live Stark. I'm sorry but i won't just let Zoe go,' Fury said. There it was, she was going to jail, maybe she could take up sewing to keep her occupied until she was let out, she thought. How long would she be in there though? Five... ten... twenty years. Her whole life? Zoe asked herself.

'I quit,' Tony said making Zoe look up from her thoughts. The team froze and all stared up at Tony, even Sasha looked up at him.

'I quit the team, there… I quit,' Tony turned around and looked at Sasha. 'You coming?' he asked. She hesitated but got up. The three of them walked towards the door.

'Wait!' Tony heard Steve shout. Tony stopped and slowly turned around. Steve had got up and so had Bruce and Clint. Steve looked at Tony.

'We need you on the team,' Steve said.

'It pains me to say this but we actually do need you on the team,' Natasha said. Tony smirked at them all. Fury looked at them. They all turned to Fury.

'You can't let Tony leave,' Clint said. Fury rubbed his forehead and then looked up at Tony.

'Stark,' Fury began. 'She goes under house arrest, so she doesn't leave the Stark tower and she stays with you 24/7 and if she-'

'Yeah, yeah, if she attempt to leave, Agent Coulson will taze her and watch Supernanny while her drools into the carpet, I got it,' Tony said and winked at Agent Coulson, who actually smirked at the comment.

'That means your still on the team?' Bruce asked. Tony chuckled.

'Yeah, you lot couldn't handle not having me on the team for more than a minute, you would all die,' Tony said.

'Let's hope so,' Natasha mumbled and Clint laughed. Zoe looked over the Sasha who looked back at her. Sasha quickly looked away. Zoe would apologize the Sasha first.


	16. Getting Back to Normal

**Chapter 16 Getting back to normal**

It had been a month since the event in New York and Washington and Zoe was still on house arrest. She knew she would be for a long time, but that didn't mean she couldn't complain about it. Oh no, she complain a lot, mostly to Tony, because she had to be around him all the time, except for daily things like shower, toilet and sleep. But Jarvis was there if anything happen, which it won't, when Zoe was out of Tony's eyesight. Zoe was allowed outside, but only when Tony was asked to come to SHIELD.

'That must be boring, being around dad all the time,' Sasha said collapsing next to Zoe on the love seat in the living they all shared.

'Hey, I think it's great being around me is amazingly funny,' Tony said from the kitchen while getting himself a drink. Zoe chuckled.

'If amazingly funny means you rambling on about you latest project and never stopping talking even when I throw a spanner at your head, then yes it is amazingly funny,' Zoe said and got a laugh from all the team. They were all sat in the living room on a Sunday, nothing to do so everyone decided to have a lazy day in after everything that had happened over the past month. Tony had paid for the damage and Zoe had apologized to everyone who got injured. SHIELD had dealt with the government saying that Zoe was house arrest and she won't harm anyone and that Jarvis was there to stop her from doing anything bad. For the past month it had been a cleaned up and fix everything month. The press had gone crazy when the found out it was one of Tony Stark's daughters that had torn up New York and Washington. Jarvis had kept them out of the Stark Tower though, which was good.

'Hey, you like it when I tell you about my projects,' Tony said coming to sit down on the sofa next to Bruce and Steve.

'Yeah but it's boring when i ask you to stop and you don't so i just sit there and play with dummy, ' Zoe said and everyone laughed at the argument they were having.

'Face it, you and your projects can kill someone with boredom,' Sasha said and everyone laughed again.

Zoe looked around the living room. It had been hard to get everyone's trust back. Dad had said that they are very messed up family and trust was important. Zoe knew it was going to be hard. She had gained Tony trust back straight away because he was her dad. Then got Clint's trust back a week later. Then Sasha's, she had had a long talk with Sasha and finally they hugged and Sasha had said she forgave her. Thor wasn't around to get his trust back, he was too busy in Asgard trying to find Loki, where every the insane god was, Zoe seriously didn't care. Bruce… well with Bruce it had been a bit awkward. Zoe was sat in the kitchen eating apple while Tony was on the sofa. They had both spent the night in the lab because Zoe couldn't be bothered to go back up to her room and sleep so she stayed down there helping him out, until she finally passed out on the sofa in the lab. Bruce came walking into the kitchen.

'Morning,' Zoe said to Bruce.

'Morning,' Bruce replied and went and got a coffee. Zoe went back to her phone, which Tony had finally given her back. After a week of her complaining, Tony finally cracked and gave it her back. Bruce sat down at the table and looked at Zoe.

'Look about that… incident in New York,' Bruce began.

'What? When you threw me through a building,' Zoe said and ran her finger over the scar on her forehead. Bruce nodded.

'Yes that,' Bruce said and Tony turned the TV down so he could hear them better. Zoe had a scar on her forehead and two on her leg where the glass had stabbed her. Zoe looked at him.

'What about it?' She asked.

'Well…I just wanted to say sorry… I don't have any control over the other guy when he is out in the open,' Bruce said. Zoe smiled.

'I understand, it's the same with me and my fire,' she said. 'I'm sorry too,' Zoe said. Bruce smiled and Zoe smiled too and then looked over towards Tony.

'You know it's rude to eavesdrop,' Zoe said throwing a cereal bar at him.

'How can't I, you are sat _right_ there,' Tony said, pointing to her.

'Well try not to,' Zoe said and Bruce chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

'You ok?' Sasha whispered to her. Zoe blinked and pulled herself away from her thoughts.

'Brilliant,' Zoe said and smiled at her. Everything was going to be ok.

'Here you I'm going back down to my lab come on,' Tony said getting back. Zoe sighed and went slowly to the elevator after Tony, pulling a face and getting a laugh from everyone. The elevator door shut and they went down to the lab.

'You do like me showing you my projects,' Tony said raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him.

'Yeah i do, i was just trying to get a laugh from everyone,' Zoe said walking out of the elevator and into the lab. Tony had said the Zoe cam come into the lab whenever she wants. She walked over to the Iron Man suits as Tony went and sat down at the desk.

'Sooo... When you gunna let me try one of these out?' Zoe asked, Tony looked at her.

'Erm... soon,' he said looking back at the papers for the next Iron Man suit. She walked over to him and sat opposite her dad. She took the papers he was working on to look at it. Yep, everything was going to be ok.

**Second to last chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	17. He's Coming

**Chapter 17 He's coming**

_She was falling…falling… and wasn't stopping…she fell through the darkness never stopping… not hitting the ground…Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't pull out of it… The darkness engulfed her and she finally hit the ground with a massive crack. She opened her eyes slowly…Her breathed in the air and she knew that smell…oh good no… not back here… She shut her eyes tight trying to shake it out but it didn't work…_

_'ZOE!' someone shouted. She knew who it was. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. He towered over her. Oh god no! She sat up knowing this was going to end badly. He came running towards he, she quickly stood up. He looked angry. He ran towards her… but ran straight through her. She felt wired when he ran through her. She span around. Her seven year old self stood at the bottom of the stairs holding onto the only thing that reminded her of her mother, the locket. Zoe stared as the memory of what happened that day when she was seven. She closed her eyes. She heard a smack and yelp from her seven year old self. She opened her eyes again and she wasn't there in the foster home anymore, she was sat outside on the bench in the park. She watched as the ten year old Zoe sat on the swing. A young girl runs across the field followed by her mother and father and then another girl runs after them, laughing her head off. She shut her eyes again. When she opened her eyes she back in the foster home. She was sat on her bed. She shared a room with a girl. There was a knock at the door and the carer came in. He was call Joe. She curled up into a ball as he walked towards her. He punched her in the face and she could feel blood trickle down her face. He stared at her in the eyes. _

_'I wish you weren't here but Molly wants to keep you here,' Joe snarled. She curled up into a tighter ball. He was drunk and she didn't like it when he was drunk. He was mean to her. She was only eight. This most be illegal. He was supposed to be the carer. Looking after her, but he wasn't he was hurting her. He punched her again and then walked out. Her hands felt warm. _

_Zoe shut her eyes and she was falling again…darkness surrounding her again… she falling… falling into darkness and no-one can pull her back up… She screamed but no-one heard her… She stopped falling froze in midi air. Green light surrounded her, pulling her away from the darkness. She fell to the floor and she heard footsteps around her._

_'Your pathetic, your weak…you broke, the loss of the battle is your fault… you ruined everything… pathetic orphan!' Loki's harsh words cut through Zoe._

_'Empty,' Loki snarled. The green faded and was filled with red light. She was angry and was going to kill him. _

_'I'm not Loki, so shut up,' she said. She liked him but he was being mean to her right now. It was a love and hate relationship. Mostly hate though. _

_'You are though,' Loki snarled. _

_'I thought you liked me, I like you,' she said. Loki didn't say anything. Loki appeared in front of her. He looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him. She started to drift again. Loki's eyes staring at her. She pushed him out of her mind he was the one doing this the nightmares were his fault. Images flicked in front of her like a slideshow._

_Foster home…Her mum…Sasha…foster home… Sasha… the night Loki threaten her…Zoe sat with everyone eating pizza…The moment Loki came and took her… the battle… the look on her dads face when he saw her in the battle….her mum drinking…Sasha and her at the funeral… Sasha…Her dad….her mum…Bruce… Hulk running towards her and throwing her through the building…_

_Zoe couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and thrashed against the red light. Darkness fell again,_

_'You like me?' Loki's voice cut through her screaming, but she didn't stop screaming. She suddenly felt hands grab her shoulders and shake her. She trashed against them, trying the pull them off. She grabbed them and pushed them off. Fire came from her hands and then engulfed her._

'Zoe!' Someone slapped her across the face.

She sat bolt upright, covered in sweat and shaking violently. Sasha was sat on her bed, looking concerned. Sasha had just slapped her awake. Zoe blinked.

'Zoe?' Sasha asked.

'BRUCE! TONY!' Sasha shouted. Tony came running in a couple of seconds later, followed by Bruce. They both looked at her concerned. Zoe didn't look away from the wall. She sat there shaking and mumbling under her breath. Tony looked over at Bruce. Bruce walked forward and held his head on Zoe's forehead. She didn't seem to register Bruce's hand.

'She has a very high temperature. Zoe can you hear me?' Bruce asked and Zoe didn't move. Tony walked forward and walked around the bed and sat down on the other side.

'Zoe, what happened?' Bruce asked. Tony put his hand on Zoe back and rubbed circles. Zoe blinked. Loki. Her hands, which were grabbing the bed sheets, set on fire and so did her bed sheets. Everyone jumped of the bed and Tony pulled Zoe up of the bed.

'Jarvis...' Tony said. A fire extinguisher came out from the ceiling and put down the fire. Zoe stood there shaking, her breathing irregular. Tony hugged her. He had dealt with panic attacks before, he was the one who normally had them.

'Ssshhhh... everything's ok, your safe now ok darling...ssshhh,' Tony repeated.

'Come on lets get out of here,' Sasha said. A cloud of smoke was in the air and that wasn't helping Zoe breath because she started to cough. They walked out, Tony and Bruce helping Zoe down the corridor. They sat Zoe down and Tony sat on one side of Zoe and Sasha on the other. Clint and Natasha were already in the living room. They looked up.

'What happened?' Clint asked. Zoe shook her head. After a couple of minutes Zoe's breathing went back to normal. Zoe rubbed her face with her hands and looked up at them all.

'Lo...Loki... he...nightmare,' Zoe could only mange to say. Clint tensed up.

'He went into your mind didn't he?' Clint said, Zoe nodded.

'He... showed me...memories, my memories...he made...me feel empty,' Zoe said putting her hands over her face again and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. She thought Loki liked her. He had been well... not kind, but he hadn't killed her. Zoe started to remember the look on Loki's face in the nightmare. It wasn't angry or evil, it was normal Loki, before all of the New York, taking over the world shit happened... Just normal Loki.

'You like me?' Zoe remember his question. Was he shocked? She felt tears fall from her eyes even though they were closed they had found a way out. Tony pulled her into a hug. Clint looked like he was going to kill someone.

'Loki...he's coming...' Zoe whispered. Loki was coming and she knew it. Whatever he was going to do when he got here, Zoe didn't know. Kill her? Kill Sasha? Talk about why she said she liked him? Zoe just didn't know. They all tensed up at Zoe's words. Tony pulled Zoe and Sasha towards him. Loki was coming but Loki wasn't going to touch his girls, Sasha, Zoe and Pepper.

**Hi all, i really loved writing this story and have decided to write a sequel. I don't know what it is going to be called and haven't started writing it yet, but there will be a sequel to this story so keep a look out for it. Please review and tell me what you want in the next sequel, i probable put it in. So... See you all soon. Thanks for the support. xx**


End file.
